The What Girl?
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: "Itachi, is this the reason why we never see you with any women and why you go to award shows alone?" Uchiha Itachi, are you gay?" For the first time in a long time, his body moved on autopilot as words began to tumble from his lips.."I already have a girlfriend...her name? Haruno Sakura." Too bad he really didn't have a girlfriend named Sakura..oops A/U
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ugh this idea attacked me at 2am. It bugged me to the point where I couldn't sleep so I decided to post. Hope you guys like it. I know I still owe you guys two other stories but I promise this one will be short. Let me know what you think in a review. Should this be continued? Yay or nay?_

* * *

**The What Girl?  
**

**Chapter 1: The Games We Play  
**

* * *

The flashing lights were something of a everyday occurrence.

The fake smiles, the fake personalities, the fake friends, it was all blur to him. As the bright bulbs from the paparazzi snapped in his face once again, he was reminded of the time where his life was simple.

He mentally scoffed. When was his life ever really simple?

For a moment, he closed his eyes as he recalled his family's expression when he told them that he did not want to go into the family business. Instead, he chose a life where he would always be in the spotlight, even though it was not something he had factored in his decision.

_An actor._

It is not like he craved the spotlight but it was something he felt that he called to do.

His mother had been outraged and thoroughly appalled at the idea of her baby becoming a "lowly" actor. But, after he won his first Oscar at the age of 23, she had been proud and honored that her once stoic son had shared his talent with the world.

These days, there was no bigger fan than Uchiha Mikoto.

As the bright lights of the studio came into view,he sighed a breath of relief. He graciously thanked his fans standing on the sidewalk and asked the paparazzi for his privacy as he slipped into the building.

His inner emo screamed in despair as the fake smile of the host, Ushami Takiro came into view.

With her bright brown eyes and slim but curvy body, Ushami Takiro was one of the bigger sex symbols in all of Konoha. Women wanted to look like her. Men wanted to be with her.

But, Itachi, he just wanted her to leave him alone.

He understood at a young age that he was defined as attractive but all he wanted was someone who did not live for fame and fortune. He wanted someone who understood the simple life.

Ushami Takiro did not understand that type of life, which is why after one dinner date he decided she was not his type.

The dark haired woman smiled softly in response as he gave a nod and stepped into the dressing room. He wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance but chose to duck into the dressing room with his manager a few steps behind.

Dark, pale features came into view as he gazed at himself in the mirror. Once again he was reminded of the simple life he had left behind. Would he regain that life again someday?

He practiced a small smile in the mirror but decided it was too pretentious.

He settled for his infamous "Uchiha Smirk" as the door to the dressing room slammed opened revealing the concerned gaze of his elder cousin/manager, Shisui.

"You okay, baby cousin?" Shisui cooed, as a smirk came across his features.

"Hn."

"You are on in 30 seconds. Remember, we are here to talk about your new film, nothing more. I swear that host is such a little..."

"Shisui, I am aware of what is supposed to be done."

Shisui smiled as he gave his younger cousin a pat on the shoulder. Itachi was still the stoic pain the ass as he had always been.

"Good then. See you out there!" Shisui said cheerfully as the door slammed behind him indicating his exit.

The dark haired actor turned back to the mirror and was once again displeased with what he saw.

_'Would he ever have a normal life?'_

* * *

The air sizzled in anticipation as the dark haired host moved about the room. The audience cheered loudly as stylish blue heels clicked against the floor before proceeding to the set where guests were to be seated.

In one fell swoop, the audience was electrified once again as the young woman began to announce her first guest of the night.

"Our first guest tonight is an Academy Award Winning actor who casts a spell upon anyone who dares to watch his films. He is hailed as one of the best actors the world has ever seen. Please everyone, welcome Konoha's very own, Uchiha Itachi!"

Earth shattering applause filled the studio as the sharply dressed, Uchiha male stepped onto the stage.

A black, simple button down suit with a matching black, silk tie accompanied the smooth, pale skin of the ebony haired, elder Uchiha.

As he stepped into the limelight, he was secretly in awe of how many people who were all his fans. Itachi was never one for attention but every once in a while he was humbled by the amount of response he received.

The deafening applause continued even after he took his seat.

Takiro smiled at the handsome, dark haired man who looked out into the audience with a smirk upon his features. Once again, she was astounded his beauty.

Itachi Uchiha was perfect.

Literally and figuratively.

The applause continued for an additional three minutes before Itachi stood to his feet and bowed to his audience in appreciation.

"I thank you all for your applause. But, please take your seats."

Catcalls came from the audience as Itachi took his seat once again.

A smirk crossed his features as one catcall in particular caught his attention.

"I love you, too." he responded suavely, as the sounds of screaming fangirls exploded throughout the air.

Dark, slate eyes locked onto the bright brown eyed host who seemed be looking at the fangirls in the audience in a mixture of disgust and awe.

"Well, Itachi. It is a pleasure to see you once again." Takiro responded as the audience of fangirls exploded into screams once again.

"It is a pleasure to see you once again also, Takiro-san."

"Aww, Itachi you flatter me!" Takiro said with a stiff smile as her eyes locked onto his once again.

A chuckle escaped his lips as the audience joined in the his chuckle as a blush covered Takiro's face.

"Congratulations are in order for being nominated for another Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for the movie "Dusk of a Woman. Tell me, Itachi. What was it like working with the likes of Robert Downy Jr, George Clooney, and Morgan Freeman?"

His onyx eyes brightened considerably as he recalled the friends he made while working on set.

"The experience was amazing." he said with a small smile.

"Even though you played a small role in the movie, you were highly praised for your ability to steal any scene you were in. If I can recall correctly, Entertainment Weekly called you the best method actor of your generation. How does it feel to be praised so highly?"

"It is humbling." he said in a soft tenor as he met the eyes of his manager. He could see Shisui shrug in confusion as he turned his dark eyes back to the host.

"Aww, Itachi! Don't be so coy! I also heard another rumor about your performance on set."

His dark eyebrows rose in response as he wondered just what this woman could be up to. He could sense something from her that put him on edge. What was she up to?

_ Was she still upset that he was not interested in a date with her?_

"Hn."

"Would you guys would like to see evidence of this rumor of what Itachi-san has been doing on set?"

Loud applause filled the room as the fangirls screamed out declaring their love for the handsome movie star.

"Alright. Hang to your pearls ladies because you are in for a shock."

A picture of two men lit up the screen as jaws dropped around the room. The two men, one of which looked like Itachi. was embraced in a hug with a blond, blue eyed man.

Anger flooded his veins as the very familiar picture filled the screens around the room.

The standing room audience stood in silence.

The audience sat unmoving as images filled the screen of the two men hugging. The camera zoomed in on the handsomely dressed, Uchiha Itachi as if they were seeing him for the first and last time.

The sound of multiple cell phones going off around the room filled in the awkward silence as the live camera continued to roll on.

"Itachi-san, you have been on the best dressed lists for the past four years. You have been named the most beautiful people list for five years running. But, in all this time since you have become an actor we have not heard anything about your love life. Is this the reason why?" Takiro said coldly, as she gestured to the still moving pictures of the two men.

Silence continued to reign as the stunned actor turned swift eyes to his manager.

He could see his cousin scramble with the multiple calls that had come in as soon as the pictures appeared on the screen.

"Itachi, is this the reason why we never see you with any women and because you go to award shows alone?"

Protests died at his lips as he looked back at the picture once again. Of course, he recognized the two people the screen but he could not reveal who they were, even if he wanted to.

"I think I speak for the female population of Konoha when I ask this but Uchiha Itachi, are you gay?"

Itachi could feel his lips moving before he had time to register what he was saying.

For the first time in a long time, his body moved on autopilot as words began to tumble from his lips.

"No, Takiro I am not gay. I respect the gay community but I am not. As a matter of fact, I have been in a relationship with a woman for over five years now."

Surprise lit Takiro's features as she watched the surprised looks cross her audience faces. She kicked herself for underestimating Uchiha Itachi once again.

_How was she to have known that he already had a girlfriend?_

"Oh really? How interesting. According to my sources, you have been single since you entered the business. Tell me Uchiha, what else have you been holding out on us all this time?"

He chuckled darkly as he shot an icy glare towards his host.

It only took a moment for her to stiffen in her seat and recoil from the ferocity of such a glare. Surely, Itachi would be willing to share more about this "girlfriend."

"Tell us. What is she like?"

Screams, as well as the sound of tears, littered the audience as the women sighed in relief and sadness at the prospect of Uchiha Itachi being taken.

"Well, since you asked so nicely. I would like to say that she is the most beautiful woman and wisest woman I have ever known."

Fangirl screams filled the audience once again as they watched the soft smile that crossed the handsome man's features. Could it really be possible that Uchiha Itachi was truly in love with this woman?

"Well, you have piqued our curiosity Itachi. How did you two meet?"

Itachi shifted in his seat as he caught the eye of his cousin mouthing the words '_what the hell?'_ in response. He gave a smirk to Shisui as he turned back to the host who seemed to be green with envy.

_'How did he meet this mystery woman indeed?'_

His mind shifted into autopilot as the fictitious story escaped from his lips.

"We were childhood friends."

The sound of awws filled the air as the dark haired man pretended to blush slightly. He was an Oscar winning actor after all.

"Does she have a name?"

The screams of "tell us, tell us, tell us" filled the air as the crowd stood to its feet demanding the name of the woman who had stolen Uchiha Itachi's heart.

A hint of panic surged in his veins as he shot another look at his cousin only to meet the glare of the older man.

He gulped.

How did he end up in this situation?

And how was he supposed to produce an imaginary girlfriend out of thin air?

Suddenly an image from long ago filled his mind as he recalled the name of a young girl who used to follow his brother around as children. Eventually, she outgrew her crush on his younger brother and became one of his closest friends.

The name slipped softly from his lips before he could stop it as the room fell silent before the screeches of fangirls filled the air.

Itachi barely had time to open his mouth before Takiro's voice cut him off.

"There you have it ladies!"

Applause filled the studio as the theme song began to fill the studio, indicating the end of the segment.

"Uchiha Itachi is taken off the market by Haruno Sakura! I would like to thank Uchiha Itachi for joining us here tonight on the show." she bowed to him before turning back to her audience.

"Joining us next time will be singer, TenTen! She will be singing a song, Neji, I'll Kill You", from her new album called "Kunai Number Ten. Have a lovely night everyone!"

The cameramen signaled the end of the show as the still stunned actor, as well as its host rose to their feet.

"Thank you again Itachi for the interview. I shall take my leave now." she said with a bow before exiting the stage with the cameraman in tow.

Itachi stood stunned as a frowning Shisui stepped forward.

"This is bad right?"

Itachi turned to his cousin with a frown marring his features before taking walking toward his dressing room to change.

"You have no idea, Shisui. Truly...no idea."

The two men walked away from the set with two things on their mind.

When was Sasuke going to tell them that he was gay and who in the hell was Haruno Sakura?

* * *

That night one pink haired, green eyed woman dragged her feet through her front door on the brink of exhaustion. Her feet ached from the twenty hour shift she had put in at the hospital.

She slipped her white coat from her small frame as she dropped her name badge onto the floor.

Surely, she could pick it up tomorrow on her way out of the door.

Her nice hot shower was calling her name after the long shift she had.

Not only was the E.R swamped with patients but half of the so called "emergencies" were not emergencies at all.

A headache was on the edge of her subconscious as she began to slip off her clothing.

She had just slipped her shirt over her head when her cell phone lit up brilliantly. The image of Babe the Pig lit up the screen as she groaned. Her best friend, Ino-Pig was calling her but why in the hell was she calling her so late?

Ino knew she had to work a double the next day.

Eventually, the phone stopped ringing and she continued to undress with all intent to enter her shower and cleanse the dirt and grime from the hospital off her body, when her phone lit up again.

This time a stoic picture of Uchiha Sasuke lit up the screen as she groaned in frustration.

Just what in the hell were her friends thinking by calling so late?

She groaned as she looked back and forth between her glowing cell phone and the shower calling her name.

To her it was a simple choice.

Her shower simply came first.

Sasuke would understand...Ino-Pig..well she really didn't care if she did.

* * *

Hot water flowed down her limps as her aching muscles pulled the sponge over her body. A serene calm filled her as she watched the dirt and grime splatter onto the tile below.

"Sorry Sasuke and Ino but my shower comes before anything." she said softly as she took a moment to shampoo her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of strawberry as her mind drifted far, far, away.

If only, she could be far away.

That would really help her hectic life at the moment.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sakura found herself pulling back the blankets to her soft queen sized bed. The soft pillows greeted her like a long lost friend as she tugged the blanket up to her chest.

A small smile lined her features as she drifted off to dreamland, the outside world long since forgotten.

Vaguely, she recalled that she was supposed to call Ino and Sasuke back but once her body began to float away, she made the resolution to call them the next morning to see what they wanted.

Surely, they need anything important, right?

* * *

As he closed his script at 4am, Itachi could only watch as the entertainment channels explode with images from his announcement earlier. Immediately after he stepped off the set, his little brother had called him in a fit rage that could only be associated with an Uchiha.

He closed his eyes as he heard the reporter speculate what this "Sakura" looked like.

Vaguely, he recalled that Sakura Haruno had pink hair. Anything else he could not recall.

He groaned as his phone continued to ring once again. Surely, people would get the hint and stop calling.

"Yes, Shisui." he answered as he finally picked up the phone.

"We have a problem."

Itachi groaned internally.

This was all his fault. If only he had kept his mouth closed then his face wouldn't be all over the screen.

_ How could one simple name cause such a ruckus?_

Truly, Itachi had no idea as to what kind of ruckus he was in for.

* * *

_A/N: So it begins...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh my!I think I am spoiling you guys. Two long chapters in one day? Seriously? See, this is what happens when you give feedback. The author is encouraged to write! But, I am so proud of you guys! I have gotten so much feedback for this story. Almost 20 favs for the first chapter? Amazing! I guess this story is a yay amongst my audience so I will be continuing this story. I am glad everyone is liking the plot so far. I hope this chapter meet expectations.I will be update this story every weekend until it is finished. Let me know what you think.  
_

* * *

**The What Girl?**

**Chapter 2: Pride is Scary**

* * *

_"I can't live like this..."_

_She raised her stiff fingers to his cheek as his eyes locked with hers._

_"What can I do to make you leave her?"_

_Silence was her only answer as she looked into the dark eyes of the man who held his heart in the palm of his pale hands._

_"There is nothing you can do, Sakura."_

_She could recall the dead look in his eyes as his slate eyes turned cold once again. She could feel him pulling away from her as she made one more feeble attempt to save the relationship with the man she loved with all her heart._

_"But, Sai, I love you. Please don't leave me."_

_She could recall the dead look in his eyes as he walked away from her._

_"It is all for the best...I promise."_

_He turned and began to walk away but this time he never turned back. He was turning his back on her for the love of another. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to watch his back as he got into his car and drove away._

_For good._

_She had just made the turn to walk away, when the sound of crunching metal reached her ears. She watched the huge truck plow into the car carrying the love of her life._

_Life stood in slow motion as she ran toward the car but her feet could only carry her so far before the car exploded in flames._

_"Sai!"_

_A torrent of warm tears slipped down her pale cheeks she watched the car burn. The smell of burnt rubber reached her nose as she promptly threw up._

_ This was not how things were supposed to go.  
_

_He promised._

_He promised that even though he was leaving her for another that he would never leave her side._

_In the end, she guessed it didn't matter._

_He had broken his promise._

_An agony like no other, shot through her body as an echo in her brain indicated that she wasn't supposed to be there. At first, she could hear it vaguely like the sound of ringing but as she sat there and watched the flames in grief, the sound only got louder until that was all she could hear._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang!_

_It began to grow louder as the pulsating headache began._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang!_

* * *

Bright green eyes snapped open as she looked over at her alarm clock. The numbers 6:37am glared back at her coldly as the pounding against her door continued.

She felt the wetness of her tears at her cheeks as she wiped them away. It had been more than three years since she thought of Sai and how everything ended so tragically with him.

She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts as the pounding against her door disturbed her thoughts.

Bang!

Bang!

Her aching feet shot to the floor as rage exploded in her veins.

Who in the hell was bothering her at 6:30am?

She clenched her fist in frustration as various thoughts flooded through her mind. She had one intention of answering the door and one intention only.

She was going to kill the person behind it!

Everyone knew to NEVER bother her in the morning if she worked the night before.

"This better not be Naruto!" she growled as she grabbed her lavender bathrobe and slippers. The soft patter of feet against the hardwood floor was the only sound heard as she continued her long trek to the front door.

Bang!

Bang!

She growled once again before grabbing the handle and opening the door without taking a peek in the peephole.

"What!"she growled menacingly.

A man with dark, curls and a handsome face stood on her doorstep in khaki's and a navy Polo with his hands in his pockets. For a moment, she was reminded of Sasuke.

"Can I help you?"

The man smiled easily as gleaming white teeth stood out from the rest of his face. It was with that smile that Sakura felt foolish for not seeing who it was before opening the door.

"Yes, are you Haruno Sakura?"

Rosette eyebrows shot up in question as she analyzed the man once again. Upon first glance, she had thought of him as a man around her own age of 27, but upon further inspection she could see the hints of wrinkles at the corner of his eyes.

If she had to take a random guess, then she would assume he was in his early thirties, not that she was interested or anything.

"I am."

"Oh good." the man said before he bowed before her. "I apologize for being so rude Sakura-san. I am Uchiha Shisui, Sasuke's cousin."

A look of alarm shot across her features as she wondered if something happened to one of her closest friends.

"Did something happen? Is there something wrong with Sasuke?" she asked as adrenaline began to fill her veins. She mentally calculated the number of minutes it would take for her to reach the hospital in order to check up on her friend.

Did he have an accident?

Did someone attempt to assassinate him?

Shisui lifted his hands in surrender as he tried to calm down the pink haired young woman.

"No, Sasuke is fine Sakura-san. It is brother who is in a bit of a predicament."

A lone eyebrow rose in mild shock as Shisui's words hit her full force. Something was wrong with Sasuke's brother? Even though Sasuke never talked about him, Sakura was familiar with Itachi Uchiha.

Or at least she liked to think that she was familiar with the elder Uchiha.

It was funny that her best friend was the little brother to her favorite actor in the entire world. At first, it had been fleeting but she had thought of Itachi being an attractive down to Earth man.

It wasn't until Sasuke began to regale her with tales of his childhood that her thoughts of Uchiha Itachi changed.

Of course, she still admired him but not in the same way she once did.

To her Itachi was at the pinnacle of his success, it's not like he knew who she was anyway.

"Why are you here, Shisui-san? Since you mentioned that Sasuke is fine then I feel no need to continue this conversation."

"Ah, that may be so but Sakura-san I..."

With an abrupt move, Shisui looked up to notice that the woman had slammed the door in his face.

"Sakura-san, something important has come up and I really need to talk to you."

"My office hours are 10 am to 10pm Monday thru Friday." came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"But, Sakura please! Itachi, he needs your..."

The door opened with the slam as one red faced woman reached out and poked the dark haired man who was now the bane of her existence.

"Listen here, Shisui! I just worked a 20 hr shift at Konoha Memorial Hospital last night. There is no way in hell that I am going to get out of my bed in order to have a conversation about someone I do not know!"

"But..."

She poked him again. "I don't know what your problem is but that is not how things operate here. I do not know how you got my address but please refrain from visiting my home again unannounced. Now, I have said all that I needed to say. Good day Uchiha-san!"

And with that the promptly slammed the door in his face once again.

This time she ignored the knocks at the door as she slipped under her still warm covers once again.

She sighed as the warmth of the bed welcomed her like a long lost relative.

Ah, her bed...how much she missed it.

* * *

Promptly at 9 am, one blond blue eyed woman opened the door to the small home where her best friend stayed. She dropped her bag onto the sofa and promptly began making her way down the small hall leading toward the bedroom.

Her feet made no sound as she continued toward her destination.

She opened the door softly as she noted the pink haired sticking out from beneath the white blankets that covered the bed. She was positive that Sakura was going to kill her for waking her but this was something she had to do!

Sakura needed to know that everyone was now calling her the girlfriend of The Uchiha Itachi."

"Forehead, wakey, wakey." she whispered as she began to shake the lump called Sakura.

"Pig, if you shake me one more time, I swear they will never find your body after I KILL YOU." Sakura mumbled into her pillow as the blond jerked her hand away as if burned.

"Forehead, you need to wake up."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pick you up and toss your boney ass out onto the porch right now?" Sakura mumbled as she tried to place her pillow over her eyes.

She was attempting to catch her sleep once again but it kept alluding her.

"Aww, come on Forehead." Ino grumbled. She had brought breakfast with her as a peace offering for waking her best friend. She knew Sakura would be furious for waking her up.

"Ino-Pig, I only had four hours of sleep before I was awakened this morning but some bastard in khaki's."

Blond eyebrows rose in surprise at the mention of someone already waking Sakura up. No wonder she was crankier than usual. Someone had the gall to wake her up before she got there?

_The nerve!_

"Some guy woke you up this morning? Forehead, if you wasn't such a spinster then I would be happy that some male woke you up early at the break of dawn. Tell me, was he cute?"

A groan was all the warning she got before a pillow was slammed into her face.

Ino saw stars for a moment before her visioned cleared to reveal a pissed, green eyed woman.

"Ino. What. The. Hell?"

Ino backed away from the bed as the fuming pink haired woman followed her with annoyance written across her features.

"Why are you here, Ino? No,I will not loan you the money to go Suna."

Ino mock pouted before she turned her blue eyes to the strung out green eyed woman in the flannel pajamas.

Ino took a mental inventory off all the things she needed to do in order to make Sakura presentable enough to be presented to the world as Itachi's girlfriend.

_'His fangirls would die if they knew Itach's secret girlfriend wore flannel.'_

"Forehead, have you been watching the news?"

Emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance as she watched the blond move closer toward the door.

"No, I haven't been watching. Why?"

Ino bit her lip before responding but before a word could escape her lips, the sound of a television filled the air.

She could only watch in mild shock as Sakura began flipping through stations before landing on her favorite news station. Ino gulped as she watched those calculating green eyes analyze every piece of news being showed on the screen.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that this particular station had not mentioned Itachi's announcement.

"Ino, what the hell is going on? You are the second person to show up at my home unannounced today. This morning Sasuke's "cousin" mentioned that Itachi needed me for something and now you're acting all weirder than normal.

"Forehead, I..." she tried to explain but the words died in her throat.

"What is it?"

Ino sighed in defeat. She need to inform her best friend of what the world already knew.

"Turn to channel 534, Forehead."

She looked back the blond suspiciously before turning the channel to the specific station. It only took her ten seconds of watching when she realized that they were talking about Itachi's new girlfriend.

"Pig, I don't understand. All they are talking about is Itachi's girlf..."

Her words were cut off as the name of said girlfriend slid across the screen in bold letters. She felt the air escape her lungs as her eyes locked onto the name once again.

Haruno...Sakura?

What. The. Hell?

"Pig. Explain."

The blond sighed softly as she sat next to her best friend. "I wish I could Forehead but this is something Itachi did all by himself."

The rose haired woman growled in frustration as she tried to recall the last time she had actually seen Sasuke's brother in person. She was fairly sure it had been years since the last time she laid eyes on Itachi in person.

So why in the world was he announcing to the world that she was his girlfriend?

It didn't make any sense.

The sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted her train of thought as the picture of Sasuke's elder brother flooded her mind.

He was handsome, of course but this was taking things a little too far.

She watched as Ino answered her phone with a happy chirp before turning back to the screen. She could only watch in fascination as the interview that started it all played on every single Entertainment channel around the country.

Everyone believed that she was Itachi's secret girlfriend.

She groaned as she watched reporters speculate what she looked like. She grimaced as each of the predictions were even further from the truth.

One reporter speculated that she was some type of royal family member with bright blue eyes and dark hair.

Oh just how wrong they really were.

* * *

An empty condo greeted him as he opened his eyes at 9:15am. As he sat up in his bed, he ran a hand through his dark locks in frustration.

Shisui had called at 4am and kept him awake until 5am with the details of what was going on. Apparently, his mother had been so overjoyed at the revelation of her son being in a long term relationship that she had let it slip to a friend that Itachi was planning to propose to his "girlfriend."

He should have known that his mother, who was his biggest fan, would be overjoyed at the prospect of having grandchildren someday. But, why on Earth did she have to open her mouth and say he was proposing to the biggest gossip in all of Konoha, Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Oh, mother, you just don't know complicated you have made things for me?"

* * *

The warm shower was a welcome change as he stood at his stove with a pink, heart apron tied around his waist as he flipped a pancake. The smell of green tea reached his nose as he turned to pick up his cup of green tea. He closed his eyes to savor the sip when a slam at the door caught his attention.

He locked eyes with the curly haired male as he walked glumly through the door, his posture tense.

"Shisui, you are up early."

Shisui looked at his cousin for a moment before a smirk crossed his features. "Baby cousin, when are you going to get rid of that apron? If your fangirls knew you cooked breakfast in a pink apron then there would be a line down the block to watch you cook."

"Hn." Itachi replied before turning back to the stove.

He expertly flipped another pancake before turning back to his cousin, who was posed at the counter with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I spoke to Sasuke this morning."

"Hn?"

"After he screamed at me for the umpteenth time, I was finally able to weasel Haruno Sakura's information from him."

A smirk crossed his features as he imagined the type of lecture his younger brother gave the older man. Sasuke was hot-headed and impulsive. His brother could be highly manipulative at times but if there was one thing Itachi could admire in Sasuke, it was his willingness to protect his friends at all costs.

"And what did you find out?"

"I found out that this Sakura is the most annoying, bossy, and unfriendliest woman on the face of the planet."

An eyebrow shot up in response as Shisui began to ramble on about slammed doors and pokes.

"Wait. I misunderstand. How do you know if she is bossy? Did Sasuke tell you all of this?"

Shisui eyebrow crinkled in annoyance before comprehension appeared across his features.

"No, Sasuke didn't say any of that. I tracked her down at her house this morning."

Now it was Itachi's turn to frown at his cousin's words.

In all his years of living, he had never shown up at someone's home unannounced. His mother had drilled proper etiquette into his brain before he was able to speak. As he looked over at his cousin, he genuinely wondered if his cousin had missed that particular lesson.

"Shisui, you do realize that it is improper to stop by someone's home unannounced?

Shisui scoffed in response but remained quiet.

He knew he was wrong to have intruded on Sakura's home the way he did but he wanted to inform her of this situation as soon as possible since Sasuke mentioned he had been unable to reach her by phone the night prior.

"I know it was wrong but Sasuke mentioned that was not able to speak to her about your announcement."

Itachi froze in his actions as he turned to his cousin with wide eyes. She did not know and Sasuke did not tell her?

_Could this situation possibly get any worse?_

"And there's more. I'm afraid" Shisui said quietly as he watched his cousin take a seat at the counter with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?"

"She absolutely hates your guts, Itachi."

His dark eyes widened slightly as he listened to his cousin describe his encounter with Sakura Haruno.

She hated him?

But, why?

He couldn't recall ever meeting her. He had only seen her in passing when she used to hang around his little brother but he had never actually introduced himself.

Was she angry because he had never thought to speak to her?

"I do not understand why she would hate me." he said thoughtfully as he stood to turn off the stove.

He gracefully piled pancakes, eggs, and bacon onto a plate before sliding it in front of his cousin.

Shisui looked up from his musing just in time to notice the delicious food in front of his eyes. He smiled back at his cousin before picking up his fork to eat the wonderful meal being served.

"Who knows?" Shisui answered as he continued to stuff his mouth with food.

He locked across the counter to see Itachi place a small pile of breakfast food onto his own plate before eating once again

"Does this mean she will not cooperate with the plan you spoke of earlier?"

Shusui smirked as he looked back his baby cousin who looked back at him with a blank expression.

"Oh no, I think she will cooperate with us eventually."

Itachi frowned into his food as he watched the almost maniacal smile cross his cousin's face.

"What do you mean?"

"What I am saying is, she will cooperate once you sweep her off her feet."

A soft laugh filled the air as the stoic Itachi Uchiha burst into a fit of laughter. Shisui watched confusedly as Itachi clutched his sides in laughter.

"You cannot be serious."

The glum look on Shisui's face was the only answer needed as his laughter disappeared.

"Hn?"

"I will not partake in such a ridiculous action."

"But, Itachi!" Shisui whined. "This is the answer to our problem. Once you sweep her off your feet then it will no longer be a lie! Then you two can go on and have beautiful pink haired, green eyed babies!"

Itachi froze in his actions once again.

"Green eyes?" he croaked.

Shisui smiled his response. "Yes, green eyes Itachi."

Itachi groaned internally as the young image of Sakura Haruno invaded his mind. Of course, she had green eyes. He could recall thinking that she would a beauty once she grew up.

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse."

"You have no choice, Itachi."

The two men stood at a standstill as they glared at one another.

"At least you have an advantage in this situation." Shisui said with his hand posed on his hip like a stubborn housewife.

"What advantage?"

"Two words, Itachi. Little brother."

"I do not understand why I cannot just publish a statement saying that this whole thing was a facade and there is no Sakura."

Shisui groaned into his hands as the need to strangle his cousin came to mind.

"Itachi, you do not understand just how big this situation has gotten. Do you realize that the public has taken a keen interest in your love life Itachi? Your popularity has skyrocketed overnight. I have gotten several calls from directors who want you to audition for new roles that you have never done. Do you understand? This has opened all kinds of doors for you, Itachi!"

Itachi frowned as he felt the familiar weight of guilt at his shoulders.

He absolutely hated guilt.

"Would this not be considered using her to achieve to success?"

Shisui scoffed.

"Hardly. If she is the workaholic that Sasuke claim her to be then she would hardly mind since she spends all her time at the hospital anyway."

That caught his attention.

She spent all her time at the hospital?

Was she sick?

"She's a doctor." Shisui laughed as he watched the emotions play across his cousin's face.

"Ah."

"Sasuke gave me her phone number so you will be able to give her a call later this afternoon once she wakes up."

"Hm? This is all your idea. Why should I call?"

"Because she is YOUR girlfriend, silly."

"Ah, I see."

"Besides, you need to be seen going to her home so the public can see you acting like a man in a relationship with a pretty girl."

"Hn."

A loud ring filled the condo as Shisui looked down his phone in frustration. His phone had been ringing nonstop with entertainment shows wanting interviews with the new "it couple" Itachi and Sakura.

"I need to take this." he whispered before turning away from his cousin.

He watched his cousin continue to eat slowly before making another comment that would stay on his cousin's mind for the rest of the day.

"Itachi, if there was one truth that did come out of this whole situation then I would say that you did not exaggerate her beauty."

Dark eyebrows rose in shock as Itachi looked back his cousin who turned away to answer with a bright hello.

"Shisui, what do you mean?"

Shisui paused in his speaking before turning back to his cousin with his hand over the mouthpiece.

"It is what I said baby cousin. She is bossy and stubborn as hell but she is insanely beautiful."

"Hnn."

"Itachi, call her. She needs to hear this story from you not anyone else."

Itachi watched as his cousin slipped out of the front door with a small briefcase in hand. He turned back to the large landscape windows just in time to notice a beautiful rainbow in the distance.

Frustration tugged at his shoulders.

Why on Earth was he afraid to call this young woman and why did Shisui's mention of her beauty bother him so greatly?

He had little time to speculate before he picked up the remote and turned on his television.

His image flooded the screen once again as he watched two reporters bicker back and forth on whether or not Sakura was a member of the royal family.

Itachi sighed as he dropped the remote onto the glass coffee table.

Today was going to be the longest day in history.

He was sure of it.

* * *

At 10:15am one dark haired Uchiha Sasuke awakened to the sound of his phone ringing off the hook.

There was only person in his phone directory with a 99 Problems ringtone.

"Sakura?" he answered in his usual stoic voice as he imagined the furious look on his best friend's face.

"Sasuke...why in the hell didn't you tell me that your brother was absolutely psychotic!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, why is your brother on television telling the world that I am his girlfriend?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as a headache threatened to take over his vision. Even though this was a recent event, he was already tired of hearing about the new "it couple."

"Hn." he answered.

"Well, that doesn't matter." she snapped.

Silence filled the line as Sasuke listened in anticipation of what she was going to say next. He had a bad feeling about this entire situation.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, give me your brother's phone number."

His eyebrow rose in surprise. She wanted Itachi's phone number?

"Why?"

"Why on Earth do you think?" she snapped. "I am going to kill him!"

* * *

_A/N: Poor Itachi...Things just isn't working out for him :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. (Bows) I am in the midst of studying organic chemistry for a test on Monday so I wanted to go ahead and post before I forgot. Also, I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and excitement about the last chapter. There were almost 30 reviews last chapter? Amazing! I am in awe that so many reviewed, faved, and alerted the story. If I do not update again this weekend then I hope you enjoy. Until next weekend friends!_

* * *

**The What Girl?  
**

**Chapter 3: Mommy Dearest  
**

* * *

In her mind's eye, everything worked out perfectly.

She would kill Itachi Uchiha with her own bare hands the minute she laid eyes on him.

Then after the deed was done, she would stand over the body for a full five minutes laughing her behind off. Then, before that she would do a little celebratory dance as his body began to rot.

Her plan ended with as her as a fugitive to a third world country where no one could find her.

Sure, it sounded kind of morbid to someone else but to her sounded like a solid plan or at least it was until she thought of everything she would be leaving behind.

"Damn that Uchiha." she muttered.

As she watched the interview with Itachi for the millionth time, she could feel the anger rising in her stomach until she was ready to burst.

Who in the hell did this man think he was? He used her name without her permission! Like Copyright Infringement!

She didn't want to be attached to him!

Hell, she didn't want to be attached to anyone which was why she was single in the first damned place.

"Forehead, you should really stop watching the interview now." Ino commented, as she watched the emotions filter across her best friend's face.

For a moment, she was afraid Sakura would run off screaming manically once she saw the interview. But, that didn't happen. In fact, Sakura was responding to the situation quite well, despite the circumstances.

Of course, there were a few moments after Sakura spoke to Sasuke, where she thought Sakura would run off with a gun in hand ready to kill the elder Uchiha.

Hell, if she was a betting woman then she would have bet that Sakura would kill Itachi before the end of the week.

"Shut it, Ino-Pig! I'm still angry that you didn't tell me this happened the minute you walked into my room this morning! I should pound you into dust, you overfed oinker!"

The blond cringed apologetically as she stood and walked toward the kitchen.

"Sakura, this situation is not going to go away by beating me up, even though I would like to see you try. The only person you should be beating up right now is that hot actor with the body of a God."

Sakura frowned.

"Ew, Pig, you disgust me." Sakura remarked, as she picked up the remote to turn off the television.

Although, she hated to admit it but Ino was right.

She really needed to stop watching that interview. It only reaffirmed her decision to kill Itachi whenever she got her hands on him.

"What?" Ino whined. "He is hot!"

Sakura raised her hand to her temple in frustration as she looked over at her best friend, who seemed to be looking off into the distance with a lustful gleam in her eye.

Ino was truly a pig.

"What was that, Pig? I thought you were into Shikamaru."

Ino snapped out of her gaze before her blue eyes widened in indignation.

"Yes, I am into Shika but I'm not dead! Forehead, can't you see how huge of an opportunity this is for you?"

"Ugh." Sakura muttered in disgust before walking over to the counter to take a seat.

"Just hear me out Forehead. You're a spinster, right?"

"Watch it, Pig!" Sakura growled as she shot a death glare at the blond.

Ino smirked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What I mean is...your mother has been all over you about getting married."

"Yeah, so what?" Sakura shot back with disgust as she caught wind of Ino's plan. Surely, she wasn't suggesting...

"Your mother wants grand-babies, Sakura. You are currently attached, by name, mind you to the hottest actor on the planet. Surely, you see the merits of using this to your advantage, especially to get your nagging mother off your back."

Sakura groaned irritably as she weighed Ino's words.

Of course, she was angry about Itachi using her name to suit his own purposes but would she not be wrong for doing the same?

"Sakura, I can tell by the gleam in your beady little eyes that you are weighing my suggestion. Perhaps you should toss in the fact that you could be having insanely hot sex with Itachi every night for the rest of your life, if you play your cards right."

Silence.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get the hell out, Pig! How can you suggest something like that when all he is doing is using me? You're worse then Sasuke!"

"Forehead, just give it some thought. You can either die a lonely old virgin with 27 cats or you can take a walk on the wild side and wrangle yourself a hot man who is not only hot to stare at but who also has the Jon Hamm presence."Ino finished with a smirk.

Sakura frowned, in confusion.

"The Jon Hamm presence? What's...that?"

A minute passed.

Crickets...

Another minute passed.

_'Jon Hamm? The guy with the Twitter page about his...'_

"...oh? Ohhhhh."

Ino smirked victoriously.

Sakura growled. "Get the hell out, you Pig!"

Ino held her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay I'm sorry, Forehead!"

"You're damn right you're sorry!" Sakura howled, as unwanted images filled her brain.

Sakura sighed, she was tired of this entire situation and it had only been 24 hours.

"I want to kill him." she said softly, as she lay her head against the counter in frustration. Her bright bubblegum locks covered the counter almost in entirety as the blond took the seat next to her.

"It'll be okay, Forehead. I mean, people only know Itachi's girlfriend by name but they have never seen her."

Sakura groaned as she lifted her head from the counter only to drop it back down with a thump.

"I mean, there are probably a million Sakura Haruno's out there...who on Earth would assume it's you based off a name?"

For a moment, hope shot through her veins.

Maybe the Pig was on to something.

"Pig, I think you're right."

Ino scoffed. "Of course, I am."

I mean, after all, there were a million Sakura's out there, right?

* * *

"From my research, Mrs. Uchiha, there is only one Sakura Haruno in the entire country." the brown haired investigator, Genma, said as he made his report of his findings on Itachi's secret girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto said, softly as she stood from her chair with elegant grace.

"I am positive. The only Sakura Haruno in the country lives in Konoha and works at Konoha Memorial as a doctor."

Mikoto clapped her hands happily.

"A doctor?"

Genma nodded. "Yes, a doctor. In fact, she is a highly recognized in the field of medicine."

The dark haired woman's smile grew as she looked down at the folder Genma had presented to her.

"Are you sure this is the most recent picture of her?" Mikoto asked suspiciously, as she looked down at the photograph of the young woman in question.

"Yes, this picture was taken this morning after your nephew visited her home?"

"Shisui?"

"Yes. But, I was under the impression that they do not get along well, though."

The dark haired woman's eyebrow rose at that piece of information. Her nephew was a known charmer. Everyone loved Shisui.

"How were you able to tell that they do not get along?" she asked curiously.

"Well." Genma began. "She spoke to him for a moment before she slammed the door in his face."

The sound of bubbly laughter echoed throughout the mansion as the thought of her nephew getting a door to the face tickled her senses.

She laughed for a full minute before the smile began to slip from her features.

"She's quite beautiful, isn't she?" she muttered as she looked down at the casual photo of Sakura shouting at Shisui.

"Indeed." Genma agreed as he pulled out his favorite senban.

"Do you think Itachi will forgive me if he finds out that I am the person behind the pictures?"

Genma stood quietly in thought before he spoke up once again.

"With all due respect Mrs. Uchiha, but shit happens. "

"Indeed, Genma." Mikoto answered quietly before looking down at the photo once again.

"What would you like me to do?"

Mikoto looked through the photographs before settling on the one picture in the pile where Sakura wasn't screaming at her nephew.

"I want you to send this to every single tabloid in the country. I want the world to know what Itachi's gorgeous girlfriend looks like."

Genma hesitated as he picked up the photo.

The image of one bright eyed, beautiful, pink haired woman stared back at him with a curious gaze.

"Are you sure about this Mrs. Uchiha? After this, Sakura will not be able to show her face in public again without being recognized."

Mikoto paused in her musings as an image of her beautiful future grand-babies filled her mind.

"Yes, Genma. I am sure. Publish the picture."

"As you wish." Genma simply stated before walking from the room.

Immediately, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to call the one man in the world he did not want to talk to.

"Hey, Jiraiya. Are you still the owner of "Konoha Daily?"

Genma nodded into the phone as he listened to his former teacher's answer.

"Good. Can we meet? I have a picture on my hands that I think you are going to love."

* * *

She soothed her sore, tired muscles as she stepped from the bath an hour later.

After her talk with Ino, she agreed that she was probably overreacting. Surely, there was more than one Sakura Haruno in the world right?

"Forehead, are you done?" Ino called from outside the door.

"Almost." Sakura called back as she zipped up the white sundress she had purchased a week prior.

"Come on, Forehead. I want to get to the restaurant before I explode in hunger." Ino moaned sadly.

The image of an exploding Ino filled her head as she fought back laughter.

She slid her wavy, pink locks into a ponytail at the top of her head as she dabbed a bit of mascara under her eyes.

"Okay, okay." she muttered as she stepped from the bathroom.

She did a small twirl for the blond as Ino gaped at her.

"That's what you're wearing?"

Sakura frowned as she looked down at the sundress.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing, if you are a 50 year old nun!" she bellowed.

"A nun! Pig, I do not look like a nun! In fact, you're just jealous that I'm hotter than you."

Ino scoffed as she placed a hand upon her hip.

"You couldn't be hotter than me in your wildest dream, Forehead."

Sakura growled threateningly.

"Listen here, you oinker! This is the dress I am going to wear and if you don't like it then you can suck a d..."

The sound of her cell phone ringing on her bed caught her attention as she continued to glare at the blond.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No, I'm contemplating on if I should kill you now and then hide the body."

"I'll be waiting outside after you change." Ino said haughtily, as she stepped out of the room, her heels making a loud clunk on the floor.

"Damn that Pig." she muttered as she turned to her closet.

A glimpse of black in the corner of her closet caught her attention as she reached over to pull it out.

The black pleated dress seemingly smiled at her as she rubbed her fingers along the fabric.

"This might work." she muttered as she unzipped her white sundress.

The smooth feel of fabric brushed over her skin as she looked down at the short but casual dress.

A lifetime full of memories filled her as she recalled the day she received the dress.

She had been on a trip to London with Sai when they encountered this small boutique called ShopTop.

It only took five seconds of seeing the dress to fall in love with it. Not only was it sexy in a casual way, but the dress played up her nonexistent curves. Sai had jokingly called her an ugly hag but after a multitude of punches he took back his joke.

She sighed as a stray tear slipped down her cheek.

She couldn't live in the past. She could only continue forward the way Sai wanted her to do.

She had reached under the bed for her wedge heels when her phone rang once again.

She looked down at the unknown number in thought before she brought the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

Silence filled the line before a soft, tenor voice filled her ear.

"Hello, may I please speak with Haruno Sakura?"

Confusion nagged at her as she slipped her feet into the shoe. She had just tightened the strap of the shoe when recognition hit her.

She knew this voice from somewhere, but from where?

"Yes, this is Sakura."

"I apologize for disturbing you if you were in the midst of something." the person said as Sakura eyebrows raised in confusion.

_Who in heck did she know who spoke so formally?_

"No, It's okay but...um..not to be rude but who is this?" she asked finally.

"Ah, I apologize for not introducing myself properly. I am Uchiha Itachi."

A moment of silence filled the line as Sakura did the one thing no woman had ever done before..

She hung up on him.

* * *

Itachi smirked as he stared down at his phone.

Truly, this Haruno Sakura was more interesting than he thought..

* * *

Ino gritted her teeth in frustration as she sat in her car waiting for Sakura.

She was so hungry that she was dying in anticipation to reach the new restaurant, Seven.

She closed her eyes to imagine the food when her phone went off blaring a text message.

She smiled as she noted that it was from Hinata.

She, Hinata, and Sakura had all been friends since high school. Eventually, TenTen joined the group during their college years when she became Hinata's roommate.

Ino wondered what the lavender, eyed heiress was up to these days.

She knew TenTen was a platinum selling artist but Hinata never talked much about her job.

Her blond eyebrow shot up in suspicion as she read the message from Hinata stating that she was sending her a picture of something she needed to see.

What in the world could Hinata be sending her that was so important?

_Was Hinata pregnant?_

A moment went by before her phone sprang to life once again but this time it was a picture message.

She nearly dropped her phone in shock as she saw the article as well the picture of the face she knew oh so well.

The headline "Itachi's Secret Girlfriend Finally Revealed" jumped out at her as she looked at the picture of Sakura standing in a lavender robe talking to a curly haired man.

"Oh my God." She muttered as she stared at the picture.

She continued to stare at the picture in shock as the door to Sakura's house opened and the pink haired woman stepped into the sunshine.

Panic clawed at her throat as she looked down at the picture once again, trying to decide if she needed to tell Sakura about the picture.

She was about to yell at the pink haired woman to hurry up when a flash of light caught her eye.

The silhouette of a slim, dark haired man with a camera jumped from the bushes to take pictures of the unsuspecting pink haired woman.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, rolling down her window.

"Get in the car, now." she screamed as she pink haired woman finally noted the cameraman taking her picture.

"Look into the camera, Sakura. Let me see that pretty smile."

Confusion lit across her features as Ino's urgent words made her move faster.

She opened the door and slid into the passenger seat as the blond hit the gas in a frenzy. Her pink ponytail bounced around as the blond continued to accelerate down the street until her home was no longer in sight.

"Oh My God! What the hell was that, Pig?" Sakura screamed, as she noticed the panicked look on Ino's face.

"I'm not sure but..."

"You're not sure?" Sakura bellowed,as her face turned red in anger.

"I think that was the paparazzi, Forehead."

Silence filled the car as she blond continued to go over the speed limit.

"Why would they follow me, Pig? I thought they didn't know who I was."

Ino looked in her rear-view mirror once again.

"I thought they didn't know either but Hinata sent me this picture a minute ago that she pulled from the internet."

Sakura snatched the phone from the blond's hands as she looked at the picture that by now the world has seen.

Sakura sat in silence for a few moments as she continued to look at the passing scenery.

For a moment, sadness lingered at her features.

"My life...it won't be the same, will it?"

Ino sighed, softly.

"No, Forehead, it won't."

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest as a million thoughts filled her mind.

The most prominent of the thoughts was just how smooth Itachi's voice sounded over the phone.

And how she ached to kill him once she got her fingers around his throat.

* * *

The black, elegant Maybach 57 S slid through the middle class neighborhood as one dark haired, slate eyed man gazed out of the window. He could feel the anticipation in his veins as the sound of her voice rang through her mind.

He chuckled softly as he thought of dead air as she hung up on him.

For the first time in a long time, he was mildly intrigued about the person he was dealing with.

He looked down at the white gardenias in his lap as he watched the passing scenery.

_'Would she answer the door once she found out he was visiting her home or would she throw the hissy fit Sasuke claimed she would.'_

It had took some wrangling on his part, but he had finally secured information on Sakura's favorite flower from his foolish little brother. Sasuke had been surprised by his call but he so graciously(after his fit) gave up the inside information on Sakura's favorite flower and foods.

Sasuke's only condition was for him to treat his best friend well and to not hurt her.

He didn't have the heart to tell Sasuke that this had been a huge misunderstanding so he agreed not to hurt Sakura if he could avoid it.

The sleek automobile slid to a stop he looked out the window to notice the small, cream modern house surrounded by flowers. He smiled as he noted the small garden and the clean cut grass.

_Was that a Sakura tree behind her house?_

He opened the door slowly and nodded to his driver.

The man stepped aside as he grabbed the flowers with his free hand.

"I wish you luck, Itachi." His driver said softly.

Itachi nodded to the man again as he walked up the concrete path leading to the front door.

He pushed the small door bell in anticipation as he began to rethink this entire plan.

_'Would she kill him for showing at her home unannounced?'_

He stood at the door a full minute as minute disappointment settled in his veins.

_'Was she really that angry to the point where she could not open the front door?'_

The sound of his phone ringing cut him from his thoughts as he looked down at the screen.

_'Shisui?'_

"Yes?" he answered in a calm voice as he finally picked up the phone.

"Itachi, where are you?"

Itachi looked back at the small house once again before stepping off the small step.

"I am at Haruno Sakura's home and she is not available."

He could hear Shisui groan over the line.

"Of course, she's not there Itachi!"

"Hn?"

"Look, you need to leave Sakura's house right now!" Shisui yelled into his ear as he fought down minor confusion.

_'Was it not Shisui's idea to talk to Sakura in the first place?'_

"If I can recall this was your idea in the first place." he commented.

"What I mean is, there are pictures of Sakura all over the internet! Someone must have found out who she was, Itachi!" Shisui finished urgently.

"How?"

"I don't know." Shisui began. "The most recent picture I saw was from an hour ago where she was running from the paparazzi."

Itachi blinked.

"This is unacceptable."

"Damn right!" Shisui barked.

"Where is she now?" Itachi asked irritably.

"I don't know. There was a picture posted of her leaving her house and jumping in the car with this pretty blond."

"Hn."

"We need to find her...because if the paparazzi gets to her first, we are screwed."

For the first time in a long time, Itachi agreed with the words coming out of his cousin's mouth.

"I will call Sasuke. He is bound to know where she is."

"That's a good idea." Shisui remarked with a smile.

"Send me a copy of the picture of Sakura floating around at the moment. I do not want to be caught unaware if I happen to come across her."

Shisui smirked even though his cousin couldn't see his face.

"Of course, Itachi-chan."

Silence filled the line.

"Do not call me that." Itachi remarked before hanging up the phone.

He turned on his heel and began to make his way back to shiny vehicle, completely unaware the flashes taking pictures of every single step.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Sakura. Her world has just been turned upside down and it's only the beginning._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful responses last chapter. I missed hearing from some of you last chapter so be sure to leave a review. I liked hearing all the theories of what Sakura was going to do to Itachi once she got her hands on him. Many of the comments made me hold my side in laughter and quite a few were dead on with what I 'wanted' her to do. But, with any of my stories I like to keep people guessing. Free cookies if anyone can guess what song is associated with the title of the chapter._

* * *

**The What Girl?  
**

_**Chapter 4: Tunnel Vision  
**_

* * *

**Location: Konoha Entertainment Today News Station**

_(Theme music plays)_

_"Just when you think the whole Itachi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno situation could get any sweeter then it does. Thank you for joining us this afternoon. I am Kyoko Inoue and this is Entertainment Today Konoha edition._

_Our first story of the day is, of course, about our dear Itachi Uchiha. If you missed last night's broadcast, then you have missed the all important announcement of Itachi Uchiha having a relationship with Sakura Haruno. You may be asking yourselves who is this Sakura Haruno._

_Well, we have learned more details about the mysterious young woman who has captured Itachi's heart._

_The young woman pictured here is Sakura Haruno. She is a 26 year old doctor from Konoha who is highly respected in her field. Not only has she carried on this secret relationship with Itachi for over five years but there are also rumors of a possible proposal! How exciting!_

**(A picture of Itachi leaving Sakura's home is shown on background screen**_) This picture was taken over an hour ago of Itachi at Sakura's home. As you can tell by the flowers in his hands that those were for his dear Sakura-chan. _

_This afternoon we took to the streets and asked passing pedestrians about what they thought of Sakura Haruno. All of the women questioned stated that they would love to be in Sakura's shoes and quite a few men stated the same._

_As we continue to find out more about this relationship, we are fairly positive that Sakura Haruno has become Konoha's own version of the American Sweetheart._

_We only have this to say to her"_

_Sakura Haruno, you my dear is one very lucky young woman."_

* * *

**Present Moment:**

**Location: Ino's House**

* * *

"Ugh, my whole life is over." One pink haired woman complained to her best friend as they watched the news with wide eyes.

Ino kicked her heels off as she looked over at her best friend who hands covered her face. "Oh come on. It's not that bad. You heard what they said. You're Konoha's Sweetheart!"

Sakura groaned once again as she stood to look out of the window. How she she was supposed to know how much her life would change in a matter of hours?

"Pig, you don't understand. I can't go out into public without my face getting plastered on the screen. Even Tsunade told me to take off until this entire situation calms down."

Ino snorted.

"Forehead, Tsunade wanted you to take time off anyway."

Sakura frowned before a look of pure sadness crossed her features.

"That's not the point, Ino. I love my job. It makes me angry that I am not able to do my job because the paparazzi is stalking me! I don't see how Sasuke could stand it when he was younger."

Silence filled the room as the unsaid question hung in the air.

"Speaking of Sasuke." Ino began.

Sakura closed her mint green eyes as she anticipated what Ino was going to ask.

"I didn't know either, Ino."

"Wow, that was quite surprising though. Sasuke and Naruto huh?"

Sakura stifled a giggle. If she was completely honest with herself then she wasn't surprised about the Sasuke and Naruto thing. In fact, she expected it at some point. After all, how else could you explain the type of tension _that_ existed between the two?

"Forget about Naruto and Saskue, Pig! You need to help me with this situation. I want to actually make it back to my house without the creepy paparazzi being around."

Ino leaned forward and placed her head into the palm of her hand in thought. She had a suggestion but she wasn't sure if Sakura would go for it since it would be counter-intuitive.

"Well, Forehead, you did say Itachi called you earlier..."

Angry green eyes locked with innocent baby blues as the unsaid question hung in the air.

"No."

"Yes."

"Pig, he is the reason why I am in the situation in the first place!"

"Who cares? Sakura you are the most popular female on the planet next the Duchess!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Ino drift off into her own world.

"Pig, I don't want to be popular! Can't you get that through your fat head!"

Ino pouted before her blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"Aww, come on Forehead. We both know Itachi is quite gorgeous. How about you tell me the real reason why you are so against this?"

Sakura rolled her eyes once again.

"Let me spell this out for you, Pig. I am not interested in Itachi. I am interested in getting my life back! How in the hell was I supposed to know he would use my name like that."

Ino picked at her nail as Sakura's words went in one ear and out the other.

"If anything, this should make you curious as to why he used your name!" Ino retorted as she stood up.

For the first time, Sakura took a moment to ponder Ino's words.

_'Why did he use her name anyway?'_

"Oooh, I see that I have made my point." Ino cooed.

Sakura growled as she walked away from the window and took a seat next to her best friend.

A moment passed in silence before Ino finally spoke up.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Sakura sighed, defeated.

"Just give me the damn phone."

* * *

He could recall on one hand how many times in his life he has been surprised. But, the nothing could stop the look of surprise on his features as she continued to stare down at the picture Shisui had sent only five minutes prior.

In his mind, he recalled the way Sakura looked as a young child of ten when she used to stalk his little brother.

She had been a cute girl at the time.

He remembered the bright green eyes and the happy disposition she used to have. He could recall the many times his little brother shot her down only for her to come back the next day with a smile on her features.

He had called her a resilient little girl but he thought she was slightly idiotic to continue chasing his foolish little brother.

But, as stared down at the picture of the very grown up, very pretty 26 year old Sakura, he was slightly concerned by his reaction.

He had always known that she would grow up the be pretty but this was slightly ridiculous.

Now, he understood what Shisui meant by the statement of him not over-exaggerating her beauty.

She was beautiful.

_Stunning, really._

He groaned internally to himself as he thought of the trouble this would bring.

He looked down at his phone once again to will away the image on the screen when his phone rang.

An unidentified number appeared across the screen as he debated on whether or not the answer.

Very few people had his personal number. He could actually count the number of people with his cell number on one hand. Any other calls went straight to Shisui.

As the phone continued to ring, he pushed the nagging thought to the side and pushed the answer button.

He had no idea how much his life would change by just answering that one call.

For that one call was the beginning of the downfall of the stoic mask of Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

"Ino, what are you doing?" Sakura grumbled as she sat in front of Ino's bedroom mirror as Ino applied makeup to her pale skin.

"Oh hush, now." Ino grunted, as she continued to apply makeup to Sakura's skin.

"Pig, you have been putting makeup on for more than thirty minutes! It's only dinner. Why are you applying so much makeup?"

Ino paused in applying makeup before she answered.

"Forehead, you have no idea how big of a star Itachi is, do you?"

"He's..."Sakura began before she was swiftly cur off by the blond.

"He is an award winning actor, philanthropist, humanitarian, and all around one of the best looking actors around. Sakura, Itachi is on par with someone close to royalty. He is a quiet, humble man and this is the first time anyone has heard of him being associated with a woman. You don't understand how big this is! By you being the woman he claims to be in love with, you have captured the world's heart. Everyone will be watching your every move waiting on you to mess up, Forehead."

"But, Ino we aren't even a couple." Sakura whined.

"That does not matter. He says you are the one he loves so paparazzi comes along with that since he is famous. He is also a part-time model so the world of fashion will be looking for you to slip up so they could rip you apart."

Sakura remained quiet as the blond continued to apply the eyeshadow to her eyes. She had never given any thought as to what all of this entailed.

"So, what do I do, Pig?"

Ino chuckled softly as she swept the emerald eyeshadow over Sakura's eyes in one final stroke.

"You show the world that there is a reason why Itachi chose you." she finished as she backed away from the pink haired woman.

"You can open your eyes now. I am done with your makeup."

Bright emerald eyes opened to a pink haired vision in the mirror. For the first time in her life, Sakura thought of herself something other than the word cute.

_'Who was this goddess staring back at her?'_

"Wow, Pig." she gasped as she raised her hand to touch the reflection.

Ino smirked as she watched the emotions play across her best friend's features.

"Wow, is right." Ino responded with a chuckle.

"Ino, we are only having dinner to discuss how to deal with this situation. I think you may have gone over the top."

Ino scoffed once again as she walked over to her closet to pull out the outfit that she knew would look perfect on the pink haired beauty in the mirror.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" she answered absently, as she continued to gaze at herself in the mirror.

"If you could pull your eyes away from your huge forehead then you would understand what I am saying!"

Immediately the expression in the mirror changed to that of a frown as green eyes glared at the blond across the room.

"What the hell is your problem, Piglet!"

Ino smirked before walking over and placing the bag containing her favorite dress on the bed.

"Forehead, remember when I told you the world will be watching what you are wearing?"

Sakura tilted her head to side as a bone straight pink strand fell in her eye.

"Vaguely."

"Well, in that bag is one of my very own creations. I want you to wear it for your date with Itachi tonight."

"It is not a date." Sakura growled.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well, for your meeting. I want you to wear the dress."

Sakura looked back at her friend in minor surprise. She thought Ino had given up on become a fashion designer years ago. She smiled internally as she saw the hopeful gleam in Ino's blue eyes.

She couldn't let her best friend down by not wearing the dress.

"It's not one of those hooker dresses, is it?"

Ino smiled innocently.

"Of course not, Forehead! What kind of girl you think I am?"

"An attention starved, hookerish blond." Sakura answered quickly.

"Well, thank you for that wonderful vote of confidence, Forehead." Ino retorted snidely.

Sakura smiled viciously.

"No problem, Pig!"

"Well, if you are done with insulting my confidence, can you please go put on the dress or you're going to be late for your date with Itachi!"

A screech escaped the pink haired woman as she grabbed the bag off the bed and stormed toward the bathroom.

"It is not a date!"

"Whatever, Princess! Now put on that dress, otherwise; you are going to miss your prince" Ino shot back as she pulled the silver heels from her closet.

A loud thump was the answering response as Ino smiled looking down at the heels in her hands.

She had a feeling this dinner would be either the best thing ever or the worse thing in existence.

* * *

At 6pm, one dark haired Uchiha Itachi sat in the VIP section of the upscale restaurant Se7en. He had been surprised when he received the call from Sakura stating she wanted to meet in order to discuss what was going on.

He had been hesitant at first but Shisui's words floated into his mind at the right moment.

He accepted her invitation of meeting at the exclusive restaurant on the outskirts of Konoha.

He was, of course, accompanied by the paparazzi as he soon as he left his home. He was fairly sure they were standing outside of the window just waiting for some type of shot.

He sighed, as he looked down at his watch once again.

6:05?

She was late.

Did she change her mind?

Out of the corner of his mouth, he could see his waitress make her way back over to his table. He was fairly sure she was a fangirl of some sorts since her face was a bright red the minute he opened his mouth to ask for a glass of water.

"Would you like me to get you another glass of water, Mr. Uchiha?" The red haired waitress asked.

He was prepared to ask for her manager when a vision caught his eye.

A goddess clad in a a simple white dress caught his eye as the waitress in front of him disappeared. Onyx eyes roamed along the slim, athletic frame before a pair of bright green eyes arrested him.

For the first time in his life, Itachi experienced something close to tunnel vision.

He could only watch as the goddess made her way toward him. His eyes continued to roam along her frame before he finally took note of the straight pink hair.

_'Pink hair?'_

Sakura.

It took only five seconds for it to finally hit him that the vision he was seeing was a very dressed up Haruno Sakura.

And what a pretty vision she was.

* * *

If the stares weren't making her nervous, then the flashes of the camera was scaring the crap of her.

The minute she stepped out of Ino's car, she was sure the paparazzi were going to mob her. She took a moment to compose herself as she held her head high just as Ino had instructed. She could feel the heat from the flashes as she tried to keep a smile on her face.

The simple white, bodycon dress hugged her figure as her silver heels clicked along the concrete.

She had just taken a step into the restaurant when a gasp from the paparazzi made her smile and cringe at the same time.

Apparently, the paparazzi just noticed the daring scooped back of her dress.

Sakura cringed.

She was going to kill Ino!

* * *

As he stood before her eyes, she was fairly sure that this was all a dream.

She had seen images of him on television, but apparently television did him no justice.

Her eyes roamed across his dark features and noted just how much he looked like Sasuke. A happy smile crossed her features as she noted the same look of irritation on his face.

"You're late."

Emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance as she looked over his shoulder to note the stunned looks all around the restaurant.

_'What in the hell were all these people looking at?'_

"They are staring at you."

Emerald clashed with onyx as she noted the jealous glares she was getting from the various women around the restaurant.

"I highly doubt they are staring at me, Itachi. You're the famous one here."

A familiar smirk crossed his features as he caught her eye once again.

For the first time since what seemed like forever, butterflies exploded in her stomach.

"Hn." she said noncommittally as she approached the table.

She was preparing to pull out her chair when a hand caught her slim wrist.

"What?" she hissed.

"Do you really think I would allow you to sit without me pulling out the chair for you?"

"What?" she snapped.

"I am a gentleman. I pull out chairs for women."

"How nice." Sakura cooed condescendingly.

As he pulled the chair out and she took her seat, she could feel the glares around the room intensify.

_'Itachi's fangirls really needed to get a grip!'_

"So, Sakura. I take it today has been a very hectic day for you."

"You have no idea." she snapped, as she opened the menu.

"I have some idea." he said softly, as he inwardly cringed at the flashing lights outside the window.

He could feel the stares from around the room and it made him regret this entire thing once again.

"So, Itachi, how about we cut to the chase, would you like to tell me how I became your..."

"Oh my God!" A new voice cut in.

Sakura looked up just in time to notice a red haired waitress staring at her with wide eyes. She looked over at Itachi just in time to notice the annoyed look on his face.

"You're Haruno Sakura!" the waitress screeched loudly as tears filled her eyes.

Sakura felt her own eyes widen in concern as she watched the red head turn bright red. Her medical instinct kicked in as she stood to try to calm the young woman down. She was worried the young woman was having some sort of panic attack of some sort.

"I can't believe you are in front of my eyes." The waitress continued to rant as her face turned redder.

Sakura looked over at Itachi to notice that he had also stood from his seat in curiosity.

"Itachi, can you pass me one of those menus?" she said softly as she guided the young waitress to the chair she had just occupied.

Itachi walked over with the menu in a matter of seconds. He watched as Sakura began to fan the young woman to calm her down.

Slowly, he watched as the redness left the young woman's face as she started to answer Sakura's questions.

He vaguely noted that Sakura avoided all questions about her relationship with him but instead redirected questions toward the young woman herself.

Five minutes passed quickly as the young woman finally calmed down.

"I am so sorry for interrupting your date with Itachi-san. But, when I saw you sitting there I knew I had to come over to meet you since you are my favorite idol."

If Sakura was disturbed by that statement, she did not show it.

She only smiled politely as she noticed the manager of the establishment making his way over the table. She could see the fear in the manager's eye as she noted the multiple flashing lights around her.

She sighed softly.

This whole situation was really staring to become a drag.

"On the behalf of the restaurant, we are so sorry for Yuki interrupting your dinner Uchiha-san. Your meal is completely free tonight as a form of apology." The manager turned toward the red head with a glare as she rose to her feet.

Yuki bowed her head in shame as she turned to Itachi and Sakura once again with a bow.

"I am very sorry for interrupting your meal. I will take my leave immediately."

"Wait." Sakura said softly as the redhead slowly turned around. She could feel the shame rolling off the young woman in waves.

Sakura smiled a dazzling smile at the manager as she caught Itachi's eye.

"She did not interrupt. If you could be so kind manager-san as to allow Yuki to continue being our waitress then we would be in your debt."

Silence filled the restaurant as the manager's eyes widened.

"Of course, Haruno-san." he stuttered. "Will there be anything else?"

Sakura smiled softly as she thought of the good deed she had done.

"No, that will be all."

* * *

It only took five minutes for their food to arrive after the incident with the waitress.

There were few things in the world that could impress him, but this incident topped the list. Not only did Sakura handle the situation in a professional manner but her compassion toward the young waitress seemed to endear to the people of the restaurant.

She was beautiful, compassionate.

Not at all irritating as Shisui called her.

"Now, as I was saying. How in the world did I suddenly become your girlfriend?"

He smirked in response as he watched the annoyed look on her face. Did she truly not know how to control her emotions?

"It was an accident."

She gasped loudly as she rose from her seat.

"What do you mean an accident?"

itachi cut into his well done steak as he watched her glare down at him.

"It is exactly as I said. You crossed my mind at the wrong moment and your name passed from my lips."

He watched as she continued to glare.

The flashes intensified as her green eyes narrowed.

"Since this was an accident, you need to fix it!" she hissed.

The flashes continued as Itachi stood from his chair and leaned across the table. He could see the paparazzi going crazy as he allowed his fingers to brush against hers on the table.

A look of surprise before a blush covered cheeks as he leaned a little closer.

Shisui's words ran through his head repeatedly as he allowed his hand to cover hers.

_'You need to make her fall for you!'_

He watched as she licked her suddenly dry lips in nervousness.

_She was nervous?_

Good.

That now gave him reason to stare at her lips.

"How would you like me to fix this, Sakura?" He said in a smooth tenor as he watched the blush grow a little deeper.

Emerald clashed with slate as she leaned a little closer.

He was vaguely aware that they were in the middle of a restaurant with the paparazzi having a field day. It was the look in her eyes that allowed his heart to do something it never did before.

It skipped a beat.

He felt his body lean a little closer that he was sure that if she moved he could feel her lips on his.

For some reason, he wouldn't be opposed to such an accident happening.

He closed his eyes as he leaned a little closer.

Little did he know how much that partial lean would change his image forever.

* * *

The feel of cold water against his skin was the shock that allowed his eyes to snap open just in time to note the smug look in those emerald eyes as she turned and walked out the front door.

He could see the excited flashes in window as he sat down in his chair in shock.

_Did Haruno Sakura just throw water in his face?_

A smirk crossed his features as he picked up the napkin to wipe his face.

If she wanted to play this game, then he would play along.

I mean, after all, it wasn't everyday that he found someone who was intrigued him.

He took a moment and recalled the look on her face before he closed his eyes. That "kiss me" look was something that no woman could fake. He was sure of it.

Itachi closed his eyes as the paparazzi continued to snap picture after picture of his defeat.

He would remember this night.

For the first time in his entire life, he was defeated by another person.

Not only was he now intrigued by the thought of being defeated once again but he was curious about another thing.

_'Were her lips really as soft as they appeared to be?'_

* * *

_A/N: Poor Itachi...Sakura has no idea how big a can of worms she has opened._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Wow! I can't believe The What Girl is almost at 100 reviews after 4 chapters! I am so astounded and proud. Thank you all for the wonderful responses and reviews. You have no idea just how much your reviews make my day after a long week in clinicals. Thank you everyone who has read, faved, alerted and everything else... I would love to read your responses after this one...until next time friends!  
_

* * *

**Last Night (Right After the Water Incident)**

* * *

_That night one pink haired woman laughed herself to sleep as she watched the images of an outraged Itachi Uchiha on the screen. Not only did she give herself a pat on the back for coming up with such a brilliant plan on the fly but she had finally gotten even with that blasted Uchiha._

_She saw the picture of herself throwing water into his face once again and laughed out-loud._

_He deserved it!_

_She wouldn't allow him to swoop in and just pretend as if they were a couple without her permission. He had already admitted that he had said her name by mistake and that was enough for her._

_Now that she had taught him a lesson he would never forget, she was willing to pull their differences aside in order to explain to the world that they really weren't a couple._

_She pulled her soft, purple comforter to her chest and looked over at the television one again._

_She giggled as a drowned looking Itachi Uchiha sat stunned in his chair._

_As sleep began to overcome her, she never once noticed the next picture of the vindictive smile upon Uchiha Itachi's face._

It was the face of a man who planned to get even.

* * *

**The What Girl?**

_**Chapter 5: Breaking the Fourth or Fifth Wall  
**_

* * *

A brightly shining sun greeted the people of Konoha as the citizens woke up from a night filled news about its favorite number one "It Couple."

Sadly, for said couple, one half had no idea what she would she wake up to. She, like the rest of Konoha, would be just as surprised by the headline blazing across the Konoha Times in bold print.

Sadly, for the female half of It Couple, she would find out just how much her life could change overnight.

Again.

* * *

Dark oynx eyes widened in surprise as the image of his drenched older brother filled the screen of his apartment. He had only turned his television on after a vague message from Naruto.

When he questioned the blond, Naruto had only mentioned that a meeting with Sakura was necessary. He had also mentioned to call his brother to find out how he was handling the embarrassment.

The word embarrassment was the only word Sasuke needed to hear as he turned on the television just in time to catch the entertainment channels reporting on the "Uchiha Massacre."

He watched for a few moments before he clutched his head and groaned.

Sakura threw water on Itachi?

His older brother?

His very _smooth_ older brother.

He closed his eyes as the sound of a ringing phone invaded his senses. He already knew who was calling without even having to look at the phone.

His mother had been on some type of motherly rampage ever since the minute Itachi admitted to being in love with Sakura.

She had grilled him relentlessly about Itachi's love life before grilling him about not telling her about his own relationship.

He knew his mother had already seen the news which was probably why she was calling.

He didn't want to deal with her.

His mother was relentless and vicious when needed.

As President of Uchiha Industries, after the passing of his father, his mother had taken over the reigns, despite the Uchiha Elder wishes. Not only was she one of the best presidents but she was kind to the people who worked for her.

Everyone loved his mother.

But, they had no idea how meddlesome she was. Sasuke knew she craved grandchildren after losing his father but this was quite ridiculous.

If he didn't know better, he would think she had her hand in this entire thing.

After the fifteenth ring, Sasuke finally broke down and answered the waiting phone.

The minute he answered, he knew he would regret it.

"Yes, mother."

As he listened to his mother ramble on the end of the line, his eyes widened as another headline flew across the screen.

'_What in the hell was going on?'_

* * *

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her deep dream of designing a wedding dress Konoha's biggest idol. She glared at the blinding bright light filled her vision.

She looked down at the phone and noted it was only 9:15am. Who in the world was calling her so early?

Sleep filled blue eyes gazed around the room and finally sat up with a huff.

"What?" she hissed into the phone after the millionth ring.

Silence filled the line before a smooth tenor filled the line.

"Hello, may I speak with Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven as she listened to the smooth voice ask for her by name.

"Ye-yes?" she squeaked.

She frowned as she noted that she had indeed stuttered which wasn't like her at all.

Since when did she stutter like Hinata?

"Hnn. Very well. Miss Yamanaka, this is Uchiha Itachi and I..."

Ino was listening up until he introduced himself. Her mind was officially on pause as she listened to the tenor voice speak with such lyrical beauty that she swore she was listening to the voice of a God or singer.

Was this really how Uchiha Itachi sounded early in the morning?

Good Lord. That Sakura was such a lucky bit...

"Miss Yamanaka?"

Ino snapped out of her daydream at the sound of Itachi calling her name.

"Yes, I apologize Uchiha-san. I dozed off for a moment."

The sound of a smooth chuckle filled her ears as a blush covered her cheeks.

Damn, he _was_ really smooth.

"It is perfectly fine, Ino. Is it acceptable I call you Ino?

_'Hell yes_!' Inner Ino squeaked loudly.

"Yes!" she blurted before she closed her blue eyes and cringed.

Did she really just blurt out the first thing on her mind?

"Wonderful, Ino." Itachi answered.

"As I was saying, I am not sure if Haruno-san mentioned our meeting last night but I wanted to give her some type of warning about the headline for today's paper."

Ino's mind screeched to a halt.

_'Today's headline?'_

Instead of asking what the headline was, she asked the main question that had plagued her the minute he had introduced himself.

"Not to be rude but how did you get my phone number?"

"Ah. I apologize. You do know that our parents are best friends, correct?"

_'No!'_ was the first answer that jumped to the forefront of her mind as she filed away that piece of information for later.

"Um, no."

"Ah, I see. My mother and your father are best friends. They have been friends for the last twenty years since they first met in college." Itachi recited.

"Oh." Ino mumbled as a conversation with her father from childhood jumped into her mind.

Her father's best friend?

She could only recall Shikamaru's father and Choiji's father as her father's best friend. She did recall another person her father had also called his best friend.

Her name was...Mi..something that started with a M but she couldn't recall the name. Was this woman his mother and if so why on Earth hadn't she listened to her father mentioning it before?

"Yes. I was able to obtain your number from your father through my mother, Mikoto."

_'Mikoto! That was the name!'_

"I understand, Itachi. So, how can I help you?"

"There is a headline in the news this morning that I wanted to warn Haruno Sakura about. Since she is not answering her phone, I figured you would be the best source of help."

Her interest was piqued.

"What is the headline?"

Her eyes widened in minor shock as Itachi's words filled her ears.

Once again, she wondered just who in the hell did Sakura anger upstairs to end up the situation she was in.

"Seriously? What. The. Hell?"

* * *

At 11am, one pink haired beauty opened her eyes to the peaceful wallpaper of her bedroom. She brushed her pink locks from her eyes as her green eyes looked around the room and noted everything was where it was supposed to be, which meant one thing.

Ino hadn't come by to hound her about her date, _er meeting,_ with Itachi.

A bright smile lit delicate features as the thought of throwing water into Itachi's face, filtered across her mind.

She chuckled as she grabbed her lavender robe and walked over to her bedroom door.

Bright sunlight filled her small living room as she walked across the hardwood floor into the kitchen. She smell of coffee reached her nostrils as she stretched and yawned.

Her coffeemaker was a Godsend!

She had to remember to thank Sasuke for the wonderful Christmas gift from last year.

Speaking of Sasuke, the sound of her phone ringing caught her ears. She didn't have to look at the phone to know it was Sasuke calling. Sasuke was the only person with a Justin Timberlake,_ Suit and Tie,_ ringtone.

She grabbed the remote from her counter and turned on her television as she padded down the hall to her bedroom to grab her cell phone.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." she answered happily as she finally picked up the phone as she walked back into her living-room.

"Sakura."

"I am so happy you called Sasuke. I was meaning to call you to tell you about what your stupid brother told me yeste..."

"Why did you throw water on Itachi, Sakura?" Saskue cut in rudely.

Sakura paused as the thought of Itachi crossed her mind again.

She chuckled as his surprised look drifted in her head.

"He told me that I was a mist..."

"It does not matter what he told you...you should have known better!" Sakura injected smoothly. "The world now thinks my brother is incapable of keeping a stable relationship. The headline this morning is..."

"Headline?"

"Yes, today's headline. Haven't you been watching the ne..."

The sound of a scream filled the small house as the pink haired woman finally caught a glimpse of the headline the world was now talking about.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched loudly.

Silence.

"Yes?"

"Why in the world is the news now reporting that I broke Itachi's heart?"

"I tried to tell you that..."

"Oh my God! They are now reporting how he was planning to propose yesterday at dinner and how heartless I am!"

"Sakura, don't listen to them...they are...

"Oh my God. They are painting me as some type of evil heart-breaker." Sakura finished with a growl.

"If you could let me finish..._Kanye West_...then I will explain!" Sasuke snapped. "As I was saying, the world now thinks you broke Itachi's heart. Mind telling me what happened?"

Sakura groaned as she sank down to the brown hardwood floor.

She could only stare at the screen as image after image filled the screen.

How in the world did she end up in such a situation?

She growled as a pair of onyx eyes filled her mind.

This was all his fault!

She was going to kill Uchiha Itachi!

* * *

"So, Sakura threw water in your face and the paparazzi now thinks she is a heart breaker?"

Itachi nodded stoically as he picked up the plates from the lunch he had made.

He dumped the dishes into the sink before turning back to his cousin, who seemed the be lost in thought. "Shisui, I do not understand what went wrong. We were having a rational conversation. She asked how I came to be in such a predicament and answered that it was by accident. I do not understand what I did to get water thrown in my face."

"You told Sakura that you said her name by accident?"

"Hn. Yes."

Shisui groaned as he pulled out his phone. He didn't understand how is cousin could be such a genuis but an absolute idiot when it came to women?

"Itachi, you shouldn't have told her that!"

"I do not understand."

"Itachi, she's a woman! You're not supposed to understand!" Shisui ranted as he continued to text.

"She asked a question and I was honest with her."

"Itachi, women do not want honesty." A new voice cut in behind the two men.

They both turned to notice the familiar hairstyle of Sasuke. Shisui froze as he noticed the serious expression on Sasuke's face. Even though Sasuke was stoic like his brother, he was able to laugh and show feelings when needed. To see him so serious, made Shisui nervous.

"Foolish little brother. how many times have I told you not to come over unannounced?"

Sasuke smirked before walking over the counter where the two men stood talking.

"You have told me this plenty of times." Sasuke stated as he took a seat.

The two men continued to stare before Itachi finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean a woman does not want honesty?"

"Hnn. Women don't want honesty. They want you to tell them what they want to hear."

Silence lingered as the two other men absorbed the younger Uchiha's words.

"Itachi, you shouldn't have been honest with Sakura."

Shisui nodded in agreement before adding in his own thoughts.

"Sakura is very stubborn. You should have told her something else."

"But, were you not the one who stated that she needed to fall for me?"

Sasuke frowned as he turned to his cousin, who was not squirming in his seat.

Shisui gulped.

An unhappy Sasuke was a pain in the ass.

"Why do you need to make her fall for you?" Sasuke asked his brother but his eyes were glued to his cousin. He could see the guilt on Shisui's features and knew his cousin had his hand somewhere in this disaster.

"I am getting offered roles in a genre I would like to pursue."

Comprehension lined Sasuke's features before anger took over.

"You're using Sakura to boost your fame? Nii-san, how could you?"

Itachi frowned at his little brother as guilt sat upon his shoulders.

He hated guilt.

"I am not."

"But, you just said that..."

"You simply did not allow me to finish little brother. At first, Shisui suggested Haruno Sakura's assistance in this matter.."

"I will allow you to use her as your.."

Itachi held up his hand to silence his hard-headed sibling. "It was Shisui's suggestion but it was not until dinner yesterday that I realized just how..._interesting.._.she really is."

Silence filled the room as the two other men looked at each other with matching smirks.

"You're totally in love with her, aren't you, Itachi-chan!" Shisui sang happily.

"No."

"No?" The two men repeated, skeptically.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, we heard you loud and clear, Itachi-chan!" Shisui muttered.

"What did we hear?" Sasuke remarked with a smirk.

"We heard..."

"What I heard.."Saskue began."Is that you are interested in Sakura."

Silence fell between the men once again.

"She's outside."

An indignant squawk left Shisui as he shot to his feet.

"What? You left her outside! The paparazzi is out there!"

"Calm down, Dobe. She is in the limo. We were on the way to one of her volunteer projects that she does every month."

_'She volunteers every month?' I_tachi thought incredulously.

"She volunteers every month?" Shisui questioned, his mind rolling at a million miles per minute.

Sasuke smirked.

Of course, his plan,_ er his mother's plan_, was going according to plan.

"She volunteers at the health clinic downtown Konoha. She divides her time between caring for the chronically ill and the children's ward."

Silence filled the room.

"She sounds like a humble young woman." Itachi remarked quietly.

"Yeah."

It was at that moment, Itachi wanted to know more about the young woman he had met last night. Not the glam goddess he met upon meeting but the woman who had helped the hyperventilating waitress.

The down to Earth Sakura Haruno had such appeal.

"Shisui, what is my schedule for today?"

The two, handsome dark haired men gaped at the elder Uchiha in shock.

"You have an interview on a talk show later but it is something that can be rearranged."

"Hn."

_What was Itachi planning?_

Itachi turned to his little brother, who looked mildly surprised.

"Sasuke, would you be opposed to me taking your place today?"

Internally, Sasuke smirked victoriously.

His plan was moving along just as expected.

"Hnn. I guess not." Sasuke answered grudgingly.

Itachi nodded as he turned and walked toward his bedroom to replace the black silk shirt and slacks.

Today was not for fame and looking good.

This day he was looking forward to getting to know the woman known as Sakura Haruno.

* * *

The minute the door closed Shisui hissed at his cousin.

"He likes her, doesn't he?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"She likes him, too."

"Hnn.." answered once again.

"I am doubtful she will actually date him." Saskue finally answered.

Shisui's eyebrows rose in surprise. Millions of women and men would give their left arms to date Itachi.

"Why would you think that?"

"She wants to kill him."

Shisui chuckled.

"Be serious, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to his cousin. The serious expression on his features startled his cousin once again.

"You're serious?"

"Hn," Sasuke confirmed.

"We can't possibly let him go with her if she wants to kill him!"

"Hmm, which is why he should go."

Shisui gaped incredulous.

"What do you mean?"

"If you saw the same pictures I did this morning then you could sense the attraction. Maybe this outing will allow them to get to know each other."

Shisui groaned as he realized the logic of his cousin's explanation.

But, he knew this could only end in one way.

Absolute disaster.

* * *

"Ino, for the last time I wasn't going to kiss him!" Sakura whined into her phone as she listened to the blond rant about the pictures from last night.

"Yeah right!"

"Look Piglet. I only did it to get even with him."

"That didn't look like revenge to me! In fact, it looked like you wanted him to kiss you in the last picture before the water."

Sakura groaned as she looked down at her watch.

_What was taking Sasuke so long? How long did it take to speak with his cousin?_

"Pig...I..." began before the door to the limo opened.

She could see flashes outside the window but thought nothing of it as a strong, muscular leg clad in jeans slid into the car.

She only had time to take in a gasp as the handsome face of Itachi Uchiha smiled back softly before closing the door.

"Shit."

Silence filled the limo as the sound of Ino's voice on the phone filled the car.

After a full thirty seconds of staring, she cleared her throat and picked up the phone she had accidentally dropped.

"Pig, let me call you back."

"What's going on?" Ino responded.

"Nothing..I'll you back." she said quietly as her eyes locked with the beautiful onyx once again.

She quickly ended the call with the push of a button as silence continued to linger.

"You look surprised to see me."

"Surprise is an understatement."

"Indeed."

"What are you doing here, Itachi?"

"Hnn. I am here to apologize."

A skeptical look crossed her features as she took in the man's words. Why was she so skeptical by his apology?

Was it because of what happened last night or was it because of what she felt when he looked at her?

"Apology accepted. Now get the hell out of the car."

"Hn."

"I'm serious!"

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"It means I am staying in this car until it stops. You said you accepted my apology."

"I did!" she muttered.

"Then, allow me the privilege to sit here until we get to our destination."

"But..."

"No buts."

Silence filled the car as the pink haired woman glared at the man before her eyes.

"Is there some thing of interest on my face, Haruno Sakura?" he questioned as he caught her eyes once again.

"No." she said quickly before turning back to her phone to text Ino.

The image of her throwing water into said man face was the first thing shown the minute she opened the web pages.

"Ugh, the news is now calling me a heart breaker...I hate this crap." she muttered unthinkingly.

"You are not a heart-breaker." Itachi cut in.

She looked up to notice the serious look on his face. She kicked herself for thinking of how attractive that serious face was to her.

"The paparazzi thinks otherwise."

"You are not...That would imply that my heart is in your hands..."

Inside her heart jumped, what was he saying?

"...Which it is not."

"According to the media, you were about to propose to me."

"Hn." He remarked before continuing. "The media would be the last people I would tell if we were to become engaged."

Her heart jerked once again.

What was he saying?

Curiosity tugged at her. Before she could think about her actions, her curiosity fell out in the form of a question.

"So, who would you tell Itachi?"

His dark eyebrow rose in response before he shifted in order to get comfortable.

_Now this conversation was becoming interesting._

"You would be the first to know, of course."

She smiled softly before clearing her throat.

He could see the conflicted look in her eyes before they disappeared under an emotionless mask.

'_So, she had masks of her own? Interesting.'_

"So, why are you here?"

"Sasuke mentioned that you were volunteering downtown today. I became interested in your cause so I decided to tag along to help, if possible."

Sakura smirked.

'_Itachi help?'_

_Seriously?_

"What can you do beside stand there and look famous? At least Sasuke was good with patients. You probably have no experience helping others." She replied honestly.

A dark eyebrow rose in response to her rant.

"Are you finished?"

"Hm." she answered as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Who do you think Sasuke learned being good with patients from?"

Bubblegum eyebrows rose in surprise as his words hit her squarely in the face.

"What do you mean?"

"Furthermore..." He plowed on, oblivious to her question.

"Most people do not know this but I hold a degree in medicine, as well as a degree in business. Even though I do not practice medicine, I am qualified to help others just as you are."

If her mouth wasn't on the floor before then it definitely was on the floor now.

"Itachi...I'm...

He held up a slim hand, cutting off her response.

"It is okay. I understand. People look at me and immediately think I am insignificant as a person. _Just an actor_. Keep in mind that I have many interests as well as many hobbies. Studying medicine just happened to be the one I loved in my early college years."

She closed her eyes as his insult reached her ears.

She had just accused him of being incomplete and insignificant as a person.

"No, I had no idea. I must apoloog..."

"Do not apologize."

"But, I..."

"Sakura, I am a 32 year old actor. I have had my fair share of critiques. One more does not hurt my pride."

She nodded numbly as she looked out of the window.

She could see the glistening of the city outside her window as she noticed they were already at the clinic.

"Wow." she muttered as the car finally slid to a stop.

"I can't believe we are already here."

"Hn. Indeed." He stated before opening the door.

Just like that the world stopped spinning on its axis as the flashes exploded outside the window.

She had just grabbed her small medicine bag from the floor before a pale hand reached inside to help her out.

She looked up just in time to notice the soft smile of Uchiha Itachi as he held out her hand as if she was a princess.

Inside her heart jumped as if electrocuted.

The paparazzi was greeted by the surprise of Sakura Haruno, _of all people_, taking Itachi's hand with a smile.

It seemed as they were the only two people on the planet as the paparazzi continued to take picture after picture.

If people were questioning the validity of Konoha's "It Couple", these pictures were worth a thousand words.

As the camera zoomed in to notice the very fashionable pink haired doctor, they noted that the two had completely forgotten they were still holding hands.

As Itachi continued to lead the young doctor to the front doors of the clinic, the paparazzi continued to have a field day.

No longer was the headline was "Trouble in Paradise" but rather it said something entirely and completely different.

Little did both people know, just how much their worlds were going to flip just as soon this picture hit newsstands.

Poor things.

They had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Sakura and Itachi...so many people meddling...will they really get together or will Sakura actually follow through with her threat of killing him.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:The What Girl has made it to 100 reviews! Woot! I am so grateful to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and alerted. Sorry for the late update (Sunday) but I have been working on chemistry all weekend. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please don't forget to review. I really value your feedback. Also, an important point in this chapter is that this clinic can perform minor outpatient procedures. For story sake, this clinic can perform emergency procedures when deemed necessary._

* * *

**The What Girl?**

_**Chapter 6: Coming Together**_

* * *

When she was a little girl, she had always imagined that she would end up falling in love with a fairy prince. At the age of 12, she had met her "fairy" prince in the form of Sasuke Uchiha.

He had been the most popular boy in all of Konoha. He was good looking, smart, and absolutely adorable. She had followed him relentlessly for about a year until that one fateful day where he told her to stop following him.

She had been crushed.

Her dream of marrying the prince and living happily ever after had gone up in smoke.

Eventually, she and Sasuke became friends. In fact, as time went on she wondered just what she saw in Sasuke in the first place. Sure, he was incredibly handsome but he was cold at times.

It was one of the traits she loved in him as a person.

Sasuke was straightforward and honest.

He didn't believe in playing with another person's emotions. He told things as how he saw it which was one of the reasons why she liked him in the first place.

But, as she was pulled through the crowd leading to the clinic. Her mind inadvertently went back to the list she had made as a child. If she was honest with herself then Itachi fit those traits to a point.

As the door to the clinic opened and another hand reached out to sturdy her, Sakura was caught off guard by the concerned look on Itachi's face.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as he finally let go of her hand.

It was within this moment that Sakura had finally noticed that they had been holding hands the entire time.

She groaned as the thought of tomorrow's headline flooded her brain.

_'Why couldn't the paparazzi mind their own business?'_

"I am fine, Itachi." She said softly as she stepped away from the concerned male. She looked to her side and noticed her fellow physician Shizune watching the scene with a small smile on her face.

She groaned. She knew that look.

Shizune wasn't a gossip by any means but that didn't stop her from gossiping like a hen with her mentor, Tsunade.

"How are you doing, Sakura?" Shizune said softly as she looked at the pink haired woman in concern.

She knew fame was a new thing for the woman and she was concerned with how well she was holding up. She knew Sakura wasn't very good with stress even though she hid it very well.

She had known Sakura for a number of years and could read her like a book.

Granted, her position as a psychiatrist granted her that ability.

She could tell by the dark circles under bright jade eyes that the woman hadn't been sleeping. She made note to report what she saw to Tsunade as soon as possible.

"I'm fine, Shizune."

"I don't believe you."

"Hn." Sakura said absently as her mind continued to float a million miles away.

"Sayuri came in early this morning with an infection." Shizune said quietly as she finally locked eyes with the jade physician.

"Is she alright?" Sakura said with concern as she thought of her long time patient,Sayuri.

"Kabato believes she should have minor surgery but otherwise she is fine."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She would hate to be the one to operate on the sickly six year old.

"That is very..."

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the two women as they looked over to notice the group of nurses that surrounded the dark haired actor.

Sakura smirked and then shook her head in wonder.

Itachi drew women to him like moths to a flame. Or for a better reference like Jiraya to porn. She was fairly sure that it was some type of inherited Uchiha male trait which drew these women to them.

Sasuke had that same effect even though he didn't care for such things at all.

"Are you going to help him?" Shizune asked as she watched the easy smile that slid across the actor's face. She was fairly sure that Itachi had cleared his throat in some pathetic attempt for Sakura to save him.

As she stared at the young actor, Shizune smiled at how striking the two looked as couple the minute they walked through the door. Sakura never really talked about her personal life, such as who she was dating, but she hadn't been surprised to see the young Uchiha declare his love for the young doctor on television.

Sakura was a good person.

She just needed a reminder sometimes.

She turned to Sakura to notice the soft smile on the woman's face as she watched Itachi squirm around the women.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should go help him."

Shizune watched the emotions play across her friend's features.

_Giddiness?_

_Sadness?_

_Anger?_

_Jealousy?_

Shizune paused.

_'Was that really jealousy she saw in Sakura's eyes?'_

She had no time to dwell on the thought as the pink haired woman shot forward like Goku in the middle of Dragonball Z. She watched as the pink haired woman stomped forward with only one direction in mind.

Shizune smiled.

Incredible.

She just had to tell Tsunade about this!

* * *

In his many years of being an actor, he was used to being approached.

Normally, he would enjoy a few moments with a fan to speak with them, pose for a picture, or even sign an autograph. But, as he looked around the huge circle of women surrounding him, he could think of one thing.

Claustrophobia.

He understood that he had many fans, as well as enemies but this was quite ridiculous.

The way the women surrounded him reminded him of a pack of lions waiting to jump their prey.

He could have swore he saw a predatory look in one nurse's bright green eyes before a soft hand reached in to pull him from the fray.

Relief filled his veins as a soft hand wrapped around his own to pull him away from the packs of nurses. He looked up into the bright jade eyes of his savior with a smile.

Sakura had come in to save him?

How convenient.

"Ladies, you have to find your own man." Sakura said softly to the women as she continued to stroke his arm.

The warm feel of her hand was enough to calm his ragged nerves as he watched her in her own element.

It was highly entertaining.

"But, Sakura-chan we were only welcoming him!" One nurse pouted before a lustful gleam filled her blue eyes.

The hand around his own clenched as Sakura turned to him with a smile.

"Luna, you weren't welcoming him. You were groping him! I will not allow you do such a thing to my Itachi!"

The room filled with silence as the women looked down in shame.

"It is perfectly alright, Sakura." A smooth tenor said with a smile as he continued to hold her hand. "I do apologize for inconveniencing you ladies."

The women blushed as they looked over at the handsome actor who looked delicious enough to eat.

Sakura had no idea just how lucky she was.

"We are sorry, too Itachi." One nurse said softly.

A handsome smile slid across the award winning actor's face.

Sakura frowned as she noticed quite a few faces swooning over Itachi once he smiled.

Her left hand tightened around his once again before she began to speak.

"Luna, I need those charts for the patient in room 6. As for the rest of you, you should get back to work! Itachi is not here to be pretty and look around. He is here to actually help!"

"Yes, Dr. Haruno!" The women said before the group dispersed.

The two stood there for a few moments, fingers entwined before Itachi began to speak.

"Hn. Does this mean we are dating now?"

A scoff left the bubblegum haired doctor's lips as she turned to the man who had been a pain in her ass for the last few days.

"Pssh. Itachi, no offense but you just aren't my type."

Dark eyebrows rose in minor surprise before a serious expression crossed his features.

"Hn. Am I defective?"

'_No!'_ threatened to slip from her lips as noticed the serious look in his eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she noticed just how attractive Itachi really was.

Did she really think this handsome man wasn't her type?

"It has nothing to do with you being defective, Itachi. It has everything to do with the fact that we are from different worlds."

"Hn. If you allow me to prove to you just how similar we are then I would be inclined to pursue this thing between us."

Bubbly laughter filled the corridor.

"Itachi, we had one dinner and all of a sudden we are similar? I am not sure what you have been drinking but I am not famous. You are! When are you going to get it through your head that I did not ask for any of this!" She snapped.

Silence filled the air once again as unsaid words lingered between the two.

Before he got a chance to answer that statement, a loud beeping sounded filled the small area.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly as she grabbed the pager.

He could only watch in minor fascination as Sakura dropped his hand and shot forward without so much as a goodbye.

He was tempted to follow but the urgency of the moment stopped his progress.

He was highly aware that Sakura was an in demand physician and this was what she was called to do.

As he looked around and noticed the rushing of the staff, Itachi went over to the small waiting room and did the one thing he could do at the moment. He sat and waited.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

Five hours later, one exhausted pink haired woman dragged her feet down the small hallway leading to the outside waiting area.

Her heart was heavy and tears threatened to slip down her cheeks as she drew closer and closer toward the exit.

Her patient, Sayuri, had been a young child of the age of six who had been fighting a long battle with childhood leukemia.

She fought back tears the entire time as she continued to work on the child even though it was too late. Her heart was breaking and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry.

Sayuri had been a youthful six year old who she enjoyed working with. She was astounded that a young child could be so brave in her condition. She remembered the times where Sayuri had promised to become big and strong when she grew up.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she realized that Sayuri wouldn't get to have that chance after all.

"Damn that Kabuto!" She whispered.

She stood outside the door leading to the lobby and wiped away her remaining tears in order to tell Sayuri's family the news. She couldn't very well break down with them. She had to been strong.

For her.

For Sayuri.

She pushed open the opposing doors and walked toward the waiting room in a slow stride. She could see the bright, blond hair of Sayuri's mother as she stepped a little closer.

She was preparing to speak when she noticed a certain dark haired actor talking with Sayrui's mother as if they were long lost friends.

For a moment, she was startled.

Itachi had many hats, apparently.

One moment, he acted like a shy, nervous actor. The next moment a confident, suave lady killer, and the next moment he was a compassionate man with a heart of gold.

As she watched the two continue to speak, completely oblivious of her presence, she began to wonder which Itachi was the "real" Itachi Uchiha.

She pushed the irritating thought of wanting to figure him out to the back of her mind as she took another step forward.

She could see the young woman's eyes light up in surprise as she stepped forward.

The two people stood as she swallowed the lump at her throat.

She hated this part.

It was the one portion of her job she hated the most.

"Hi, Dr. Haruno! I was just speaking to your boyfriend Itachi. He is such a nice guy." She remarked as her blue eyes twinkled in merriment.

Silence filled the area as Sakura struggled to speak over the lump in her throat.

The woman noticed Sakura's expression and froze like a dear in headlights. She approached the subject tentatively, like a woman in need of confirmation but not quite sure if she wanted to hear it.

"Dr. Haruno, are you okay? Is Sayuri alright?" The woman said softly as she looked down at her hands.

Nervous energy filled the room before the young doctor began to speak.

"Sayuri...she... had complications during surgery."

A silence filled the room before the young doctor continued once more.

"At 3:25pm, her heart stopped beating in the middle of emergency surgery."

A loud, choked gasp filled the waiting area as the young woman looked back at her in shock.

"But wait! I thought this was only a minor outpatient surgery!" The woman screeched loudly before Itachi stepped forward and took her hand.

Crystalline tears slipped down the woman's cheeks as she squeezed Itachi's hand in helplessness.

"It was. But, since Sayuri had so much damage there was nothing we could do."

A loud sob escaped the distraught mother as the news of her only child being dead rocked the 24 year old woman's world. Strong arms wrapped around the woman as loud sobs continued along the corridor.

"My baby. My baby!" She sobbed onto Itachi's shoulder.

Tears slipped down Sakura's cheeks as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the young woman also.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital! Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" The woman screeched as she fell even further into despair.

"I am so sorry for your loss. Sayuri was a wonderful child."

The loud sobs continued as the young woman began to tremble.

"No! No!" she screamed hysterically.

Worried green eyes locked with peaceful onyx as he gave an nondescript nod.

She knew what he was doing and she was grateful for it. He was giving her the opportunity to compose herself. Her heart burst with gratitude as she took a step away from the sobbing woman and turned on her heel to walk down the corridor.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she turned toward a small unused hall. She had to get away. She couldn't stand the feel of eyes on her when she felt so vulnerable.

She raised her hands to her eyes as the tears escaped. She tried to hold it together but she could feel that woman's pain from losing her only child. She knew in her profession she had to deal with death but this was the first time she had lost a patient so young.

_Would it always feel this way?_

Warm arms wrapped around her small frame as she continued to sob into her hands. The faint smell of honey invaded her nose as she cried into the warm arms surrounding her. She took a deep breath and breathed in the delightful scent.

Through her tear filled eyes she looked up into the dark onyx looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Itachi whispered softly as the jade eyes sparkled with unshod tears.

The pink haired woman sniffled in embarrassment as the arms tightened around her once again.

How could she forget that Itachi would chase after her?

"I'm fine." She whispered softly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

A warm hand cupped her cheek as he brushed the tears from her eyes.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she looked up at the concerned gaze in his eyes. She was curious about what he was thinking. Was he as embarrassed as she was about this moment?

"It is okay to feel emotional, Haruno Sakura." The dark haired actor said softly as he looked into her eyes intently.

"I know." She whispered as she began to pull away.

A firm hold stopped her from stepping out of his arms as he tightened them around her once again. Wild thoughts ran rampant in her brain as she realized the compromising position she was in.

Here she was in Itachi's arms as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Did she not hate him for putting her in this situation?

If so, then why on Earth did it feel so comfortable to be in his arms?

She closed her eyes as she smell of honey surrounded her, pulling her into a false sense of security. For one moment, she could pretend that she was in the arms of someone who actually loved her, not someone using her for their own gain.

She took a deep, calming breath as the arms continued to comfort her.

She never felt the faint brush of her hair or the tender onyx eyes looking down at her.

Nor did she feel the faint kiss at her forehead as she continued to breathe deeply, as if in a daze.

Too bad she didn't catch any of that.

Unfortunately for her, the snap of a smartphone did.

* * *

True to form, Ino Yamanaka was a shopper. At the age of 22, she had given her dream of becoming a major fashion designer after graduating from college.

It had took some time but she had finally accepted her role in life as a failed fashion designer.

But, as of late her luck had changed.

The dress Sakura wore to dinner with Itachi was called one of the best made dresses of the year.

Not only were every fashion outlet now asking where Sakura obtained such a dress but they were all wondering which high fashion house created the look for her.

She was shocked to have turned on her television this afternoon to the Fashion Network Channel to see her nicely designed dress on the best dressed list.

Tears ran down her face as she watched the entire broadcast in awe.

It wasn't until she stood up to get a drink of water, where the vision before her eyes made her drop her glass in pure astonishment.

The words "Love at Long Last." flashed across the screen as a picture of a very handsome Itachi had Sakura wrapped into warm embrace.

The picture of the man kissing her best friend's extra wide forehead made her gape so hard she was sure bugs flew into her mouth.

They truly looked like the picture perfect couple.

Ino smiled softly before a smirk crossed her features.

She walked calmly over to the couch where her phone sat innocently on the sofa.

A vicious smirk crossed her features.

She couldn't wait to be the one to tell Sakura that she had made the news.

Again.

* * *

Two men sat on a sofa in a posh apartment building as their mouths dropped open in shock.

Not only were they seeing a picture of the most stoic actor in recent history hugging a woman but the kiss to the forehead was enough for the manliest of men to burst into giggles.

"I can't believe it." Shisui said in shock as he watched picture after picture move across the screen.

"Hn."

Shisui turned to his younger cousin accusingly.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you!"

"Hn?" Sasuke answered as he picked up the remote to turn the channel.

"Don't be sly, you bastard! This was all apart of your plan!"

"Hn. Maybe, maybe not." Sasuke responded with a glare.

Silence filled the room before the elder Uchiha began to speak once again.

"He really just dug himself deeper into a hole, didn't he?"

"Hn." Sasuke confirmed.

"I hope he realize what he has just done because I don't know anymore."

"Hn. That no longer matters if Itachi has found the one." Sasuke answered before he finally stood and began to make his way to the front door.

The door slammed shut as one thoughtful Shisui Uchiha looked down at his phone in thought.

Itachi would hate him for this but this was something he needed to do.

He took out his phone and dialed ten digits.

Surely, he was doing the right thing.

Itachi would thank him someday for this.

He was sure of it.

He hoped.

* * *

_A/N: So much drama! And yes there are some clinics out there that perform minor surgery just for the record. Until next time! Don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the short chapter and slightly late chapter (Sunday). I am down for the count with the flu at the moment so this chapter is going to have to be short. Thank you so much for the great reviews. I am shocked The What Girl has gotten such a good response. Thank you again and I hope everyone is having a great weekend. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**The What Girl?**

**Chapter 7: Laying Claim  
**

* * *

It was amazing how fast the media worked.

Truly, it was a work of art.

As Sakura and Itachi embraced in the middle of a deserted hall, the world was greeted with surprise after surprise as new developments hit the airways.

It was quite fortunate that the two remained oblivious to what was going on with the media. Otherwise, they would have to deal with a pissed off Sakura Haruno.

And a very peeved Itachi Uchiha.

Fortunately for the two, they continued to live and operate inside their own little bubble as the world was astounded by the developments.

Unfortunately for the two, their worlds had turned inside out.

Too bad they didn't know it yet.

* * *

"Itachi, I really think you should let go now." Sakura mumbled as she tried to push away from the strong arms wrapped around her slim frame.

If she was completely honest with herself then she would admit how much she enjoyed being his Itachi's arms.

Too bad she wasn't completely honest.

"Hn." He responded before fully letting her escape from his embrace.

He watched in silence as she took a moment to push an errant strand of hair from her forehead as she looked back at the handsome man in wonder.

Again she was reminded of the question she asked herself earlier.

_'Which was the real Uchiha Itachi?'_

"Thank you for comforting me." She said finally as the two locked eyes.

Even though his gaze remained stoic, she could see something in his eyes that she hadn't saw before.

"You are very welcome." He said as he turned and ran a hand through his dark locks.

For a moment, Sakura watched in silence as she watched the gorgeous man run his fingers through his inky locks. She was tempted, _oh so very tempted,_ to run her hands through his hair just to see if it was a soft as it looked.

"It is impolite to stare."

Those words brought her back to her reality as she locked eyes with the knowing onyx eyes once again.

She inwardly groaned.

Itachi was a complete pain in the ass!

"Whatever." She muttered as she turned on her heel to stalk down the hall in frustration.

She wanted to go back to check up on Sayuri's mother. She had been gone for a while and she wanted to check to see if the young woman was alright.

She rounded the corner and walked slowly back to the waiting room and looked around. She no longer saw the blond woman and felt disappointment bloom in her heart.

She really wanted to comfort the young woman but she knew she had to remain professional.

She sighed as she picked up her pace and made a turn down the hall toward the nurses desk to pick up her charts.

Her mind continued to wander as the though of Itachi's hug flooded her mind.

He was so warm.

A faint blush settled on her cheeks as she finally made it to her destination.

The sound of the television blaring in the background caught her attention as she noticed a group of nurses surrounding the desk. She groaned inwardly as she realized it was the entertainment network.

She was fairly sure that the topic at her was none other than herself.

Her jade eyes moved over the documents before her eyes as she tried to tune out the sounds of the television.

She was tired of hearing about her so called relationship with Itachi.

_Couldn't the paparazzi mind their own business?_

She continued to look over the documents with a critical eye as a vibe shook her frame.

She paused in her perusal of the documents and pulled her small phone from her pocket. Sure enough a picture of Babe graced the screen as she stifled a giggle.

She rolled her eyes as she watched the nurses continue to stare at the screen completely oblivious to the actual woman behind them.

"Yes, Pig." She answered finally before the pig left a message.

"Sakura, where are you?" Came a breathless voice over the line.

Her pink eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I'm at the clinic. You know that Pig." Sakura responded as she picked up her charts and began to make her way down the hall toward her small office.

"I know that! Tell me, is Itachi with you?"

If her eyebrow could reach any higher then it could literally be called the people's eyebrow.

"Yes." She muttered as she looked around for the handsome young actor.

"Good. Stay there!" Ino snapped.

"Pig, what is going on?"

The sound of screeching tires and the honk of a horn reached her ears before Ino spoke once again.

"You will find out when I get there. But, whatever you do, don't go outside." Ino said before the line went dead abruptly.

Sakura could only stand there in shock as she thought of her conversation with Ino.

Something was definitely wrong if Ino was coming to her place of work.

She could count on one hand how many times Ino had actually visited the clinic.

Sadly, she only needed one finger to count.

As she continued to stare at her phone, the smell of honey invaded her nostrils. She didn't have to turn around to notice that he was standing behind her.

Hell, she didn't have to turn around to know that he was staring at her.

She closed her eyes before finally speaking.

"What is it, Itachi?"

She could feel him hesitate in responding as she finally opened her eyes and faced him.

Once again she was reminded of just how gorgeous this man was.

Serious dark eyes locked with jade as she noticed the way his strong jaw clenched against his elegant features.

"Hn. We have a problem."

* * *

The smell of burnt rubber filled the parking lot as the paparazzi stood outside the Minute Clinic of Konoha. Of course, they were there to take pictures of Konoha's newest "It Couple."

If they would have taken time to notice the fearsome blond stalking in their direction then they would have run away in panic. For a pissed off Ino was a sadistic Ino.

As she stalked up the stairs leading to the clinic, she was highly aware of the paparazzi stationed at every single window at the facility. Fortunately for her, they hadn't noticed her arrival.

Good.

It would make the operation of getting Itachi and Sakura out of the place that much easier.

* * *

"I don't understand." She snapped as she glared at the dark haired man.

She could feel the panic clawing at her throat as the thought of the latest headline floated through her mind.

"What in hell do you mean the world thinks we are engaged?"

The mounting frustration as well as the stress was beginning to get to her.

Couldn't the paparazzi just mind their own business!

"This picture was sent to me by Sasuke five minutes ago. Apparently the paparazzi has caught wind of our "engagement."

With trembling hands, she snatched the phone from the man's hands as she stared at the picture in shock.

The picture of her and Itachi hugging graced the front page of every single tabloid in the country. She flipped over to the next picture and almost dropped the phone in shock.

Anger flooded her face as she stared down at the picture of Itachi kissing her forehead with a peaceful expression on his face. Anger continued to boil over until she could no longer see straight.

"What in the hell is this?!" She screeched loudly.

Silence was her answer as the dark haired man just continued to look back at her.

"It looks like a picture of you kissing my forehead when I was unaware."

"Hn." He answered.

Anger filled her features once again.

She stepped closer to the man and reached out and poked him, enunciating each word of her statement.

"You. (poke) Knew (poke) This (poke) Would (poke) Happen (poke)!"

She hissed angrily.

She was five seconds from exploding as she felt her head pound.

"I had no idea this would occur, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura grimaced.

_Oh now they were back to a last name basis?_

_Seriously?_

"You knew this could happen!" She yelled as the frustration continued to build.

"I am not a mind reader, Sakura."

"I didn't ask you to read my mind!" She snapped as she got even closer to the man. She was five seconds from fulfilling her wish to kill him.

"Then what are you asking me to do?" Itachi remarked coldly as he crossed his strong arms over his chest.

"I am asking you to end all of this!" She hissed back in annoyance.

She hated how her body continued to respond to his even though she hated his guts at the moment.

"How would you suggest going about that?" He said coldly as his onyx eyes locked with hers.

Anger and frustration was evident across her features as she stared back at the man.

"I want you to tell the world that I am not your girlfriend! I want you to tell them that this was all a hoax! A mistake, anything! I just want my life back!"

Itachi stood there stoically as he watched tears fill the pink haired woman's eyes.

For a moment, his mind and heart conflicted.

Could he really admit to the world that this had been a hoax and he had been only using her?

The idea didn't sit to well with him as he continued to gaze back at her.

"I cannot do that." He answered finally.

Shocked green eyes snapped forward as she stepped inside his private space. If he was a lesser man, then that look would send him running but unfortunately he was Itachi Uchiha.

He never ran.

"Why can't you huh?" She ranted.

She turned on her heel and began to pace back and forth as he watched in mild amusement.

It was quite entertaining to see her so worked up over a kiss to the forehead.

He vaguely wondered how she would respond to a kiss to something else.

"I just cannot." He answered finally as his eyes locked with hers.

She could only watched fascinated as he finally stopped her with a pull to the wrist. She stopped in her tracks as the suddenness hit her.

She felt her mouth drop open as she finally noticed that he was now inside her own personal bubble.

Amused onyx eyes locked with shocked green as the grip at her wrist tightened.

"What are...you doing..." She whispered as the two continued to lock eyes in a soundless battle.

"Hn."

A squeak left her lips as a smooth arm slid around her waist in a moment reminiscent to a prince claiming his princess.

She could only stare as a smooth smirk slid across his lips.

"Claiming." He answered before he smoothly leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own.

For Sakura, the world stopped on its axis.

She felt the tingles run down her body as her mind exploded in bliss.

It felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time.

_'No!'_ Her mind screamed.

The heat from his lips awed her before she pulled away suddenly.

She couldn't do this!

"I can't." She whispered as she stared back at the man as anger tore through her.

"Why can't you?" He whispered softly as he continued to analyze her features.

The answer never came as a loud screech was heard and soft arms wrapped around her.

"Forehead!"

Sakura muttered in surprise as Ino grabbed her from Itachi's arms to hug her as if she was going to fly away.

"Pig. What. Hell?" She exploded as the blond continued to squeeze her tightly.

"I just saw the news and I knew I had to get down here ASAP. " Ino squeaked as she finally noticed Itachi glaring at her.

She gazed back and forth between the two as she finally felt the tension in the room.

"Did I just interrupt something?"

* * *

Bright baby blue eyes watched the scene unfold before her eyes as she slid her IPhone into her pocket. It was amazing just how much the two acted like a couple when no one was watching.

Sure, she had her doubts the moment the two walked into the clinic but as the day went on she was convinced the two were in love with each other.

As her pager vibed, the brunette thought about the picture she had just took.

She was fairly sure the paparazzi would pay by the boatload for these next pictures.

As she turned toward to make her way back toward the nurses station, she pursed her lips in thought.

If Sakura or anyone else found out that she was the one behind the pictures then surely would lose her job as a nurse.

Luna paused as she looked back toward the scene once again.

Even though they couldn't see it, she could see the love developing there.

Luna smiled as she walked away.

She would send those pictures to the press, only because she wanted them to see just how much love really did exist between the two.

She was doing Sakura a favor right?

I mean, after all she was Konoha's newest It Girl.

* * *

"Did I interrupt something?" Ino asked again as she continued to look back and forth between the two people staring at each other.

She felt her best friend tremble as the dark haired man turned away coldly.

"You did not." He answered coldly as he turned to walk away.

Ino moved forward to stop the man before a tug at her arm topped her in her tracks.

"Ino-Pig, what are you doing here?" Sakura said softly as she stared at her best friend who was looking in the direction where the dark haired man went.

"Sakura, what the hell just happened?" Ino snapped.

Silence filled the area as the two women continued to lock eyes.

"Nothing."

"Hmph."

"So, why are you here?"

The blond remained quiet for a moment before answering.

"The media thinks you are engaged."

Silence.

The blond watched the uneasy look fill the pink haired woman's eyes, before it cleared completely.

"I..."

"I am here to get you two out of here."

The pink haired woman remained quiet as she continued to stare at the blue eyed woman.

"No." Another voice cut in.

"But..." Ino began as she turned toward the voice.

"I think it is appropriate that I speak with Sakura about what is happening." Itachi cut in swiftly.

"I don't want to speak to you anything Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura snapped suddenly.

Ino continued to watch in silence as she watched her best friend glare at the man who was now her "fiancee."

"Haruno, you do not have a choice!"

"Like hell I do!" She screeched as she turned on her heel ad stalked down the hall angrily.

"Where are you going?"

The two people followed closely as the pink haired woman continued to fume as she walked down the hall. She only paused for a moment, to glare at the dark haired man before continuing on to her destination.

The three drew closer and closer toward the exit as Itachi tried to grab her hand in protest.

He had a clue as to what she was going to do and he was not going to allow it.

"What are you doing, Forehead?" Ino hissed as the pink haired continued forward her green eyes blazing.

"I am finally putting an end to this mess!" Sakura threw out as she continued down the hall.

"Haruno, stop this at once."

Sakura stopped and turned back to the man who had made her simple life a living hell.

"I won't."

"Forehead, you're only going to make things worse by announcing this." Ino cut in as she looked back between the two once again.

She had a sneaking suspicion that something happened but she knew Sakura would tell her when she was ready.

"How would I make it worse, Pig! I would finally get my life back and this jerk could finally leave me alone!"

"Sakura, I think you are overreacting."

"No, Pig." Sakura said softly as she stood at the front door. "For the first time, I am doing something correctly."

Those were her last words as the door opened and the pink haired woman was tossed into the world of flashing lights.

* * *

Beyond the door, the dark haired actor watched as Sakura took a step into his world. For a moment, he longed to save her but he knew this was something she needed to do.

He was fairly sure the press was not going to believe her words but he decided to allow her to continue anyway.

He had learned a long time ago that when it came to the press, they would spin any story to make a story.

He watched as the paparazzi continued to scream at the woman for more pictures and a glance at her "engagement" ring.

The screaming continued as Sakura tried to speak with no avail.

The paparazzi didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

"Aren't you going to save her?" Ino asked from his side as they stood and watched as Sakura tried repeatedly to talk with the press.

"Hn." He responded as he watched Sakura wave her arms in frustration.

"They are going to eat her alive." Ino commented as she continued to watch in awe.

Now she understood why so many stars were hesitant to speak with the press. They only took what they wanted and didn't make time for anything else.

"Hn." Itachi agreed, as he finally took a step forward to join the pink haired woman on the concrete sidewalk.

The cameras flashes exploded in high volume as he finally stepped into the picture next to the woman. He could hear the comments from the paparazzi as they continued to hound for photograph after photograph.

He leaned forward to whisper in his companion's ear, as she continued to watch the flashing lights around her. He could tell that she was frightened by the amount of pictures being taken, which was why he stepped out to join her in the first place.

"It is not as you imagined." He whispered softly into her ear as she continued to stare forward with glazed eyes.

She turned to him with a blank gaze as she finally caught the dark eyes looking back at her.

The flashes continued at a rapid pace as the world was graced with picture after picture of a young couple in love. Or rather a young couple that "looked" like they were in love.

"It is not." She whispered as she nodded toward the flashes and paparazzi.

"Will you still announce it?" He asked suddenly as he continued to stare at her.

A thoughtful expression crossed her features as she began to reevaluate her thoughts. Maybe Ino was right.

She was overreacting.

"Not at the moment. " She whispered softly as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear once again.

That single moment was captured for the world to see as they watched the exchanged whispers and soft touches.

"Hn."

"What are we going to do?" She muttered as a bout of claustrophobia began to set in.

She wasn't claustrophobic by nature but with the way the paparazzi surrounded her, she was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Follow my lead." He said softly as he reached out and took her hand.

The warmth of his hand was comforting as she was pulled even deeper into the crowd. She entwined her fingers with his as they bypassed the paparazzi to the limo waiting a few steps away.

They had finally reached the car when a tug stopped her progress.

She looked up into those smoky eyes as he leaned forward to peck her at the corner of her mouth.

Heat rushed to her face as the camera flashes continued to explode around them.

Flash after flash was taken as the door finally opened and she was pushed into the car.

She could only see the fleeting look in his dark eyes as he pushed her in and he stood outside blocking pictures from being taken.

With a tap on the hood of the car, the limo shot forward and the pink haired doctor was taken way.

Safe.

Far away from the prying eyes and the paparazzi.

He sighed as he turned back toward the cameras.

He had to find a way to fix this.

He like Sakura wanted one thing and that was his life back.

But, unlike Sakura he wanted his life back but he wanted one thing added to it.

That one thing? You ask?

Was none other Sakura Haruno herself.

* * *

As the world was graced with picture after picture of the young couple, a young Shisui Uchiha sat in front of his dear friend Hana Inuzuka who was ranked at one of the best actresses in the entire country.

"Please, Hana! Please!" Shisui asked he groveled at his friend.

The beautiful brown eyed Hana glared back at Shisui before shaking her head.

"Shisui, I will not pretend to be Itachi's girlfriend to make Sakura jealous."

"But, you saw the pictures...they- they-re perfect for each other!" Shisui howled as Hana threw a small pillow at him.

She rolled her eyes as the thought of her two best friends from childhood. She knew it was pretty much uncharacteristic for Itachi to talk about anyone he dated. But, she had no idea where Shisui got the idea of making Sakura jealous to prove a point.

Didn't he realize that if a woman wanted a man then she would claim him?

"Shisui, Itachi has never been interested in me. I don't see why you feel the need to resort to something like this."

Shisui's dark eyes gleamed as he looked back at his friend who was looking back at him in confusion.

"I am doing this because I want them to become a real couple."

Hana looked back at her television as picture after picture floated across the screen.

"If you are worried about that then there's no need." Hana remarked dryly, as she pointed at the screen.

The two looked as the pictures continued across the screen.

"Shit." Shisui muttered as he watched the pictures.

His phone lit up brightly as a cursed slipped from his lips again.

This was bad.

Really bad.

He was pretty sure the interview he had just given Konan about Itachi's situation had just reached the press.

He had a bad feeling about this.

He was pretty sure Itachi was going to kick his ass.

* * *

_A/N:Yes, Shisui has been a bad boy. Shit will really hit the fan next chapter. Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Oh my! Sorry everyone for the late, late chapter. Thanks everyone for being so patient. I could give a million excuses for my absence but I am pretty sure you don't want to hear those so I'll end my note here. I look forward to hearing your thoughts about this chapter. Thanks again for wonderful reviews from before. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

**The What Girl?**

**Chapter 8: Confession, Confusion, and Sakura  
**

* * *

She was growing restless.

Truly, restless.

As she sat on the sofa in her small living room 5pm that evening, Sakura couldn't believe just how much the press had found out about her. Not only were they up to date on her favorite movies, food, and activities but they even knew her college GPA.

She groaned as she picked up a chocolate chip cookie and brought it to her mouth.

Could this situation possibly get any worse?

The sound of the doorbell reached her ears as she contemplated moving. She was tired of the phone calls, emails, and text messages from people she once knew.

Hell, her old college boyfriend even came out of the woodwork to congratulate her on her "relationship."

The doorbell rang once again as she finally pulled herself into an upright position and slid off the couch.

Her shoulders slumped as she thought of who could possibly be at her door.

_Was it the press...again?_

She sighed as she brushed back a fly-away strand of rose locks from her eyes.

She shifted her shoulders she raised on her tip toes and peeked through the peep hole.

It was with that one look her eyes widened.

"I'm in deep crap now." She muttered as finally pulled open the door before her guest could ring the doorbell once again.

On her doorstep stood a woman in her late forties with bright blond hair with a single bang in the front. Even though the bangs obscured most of her face, it did not hide the beautiful jade of her eyes.

A bright smile slid across her features as she noted the pink haired woman in front of her eyes.

Sakura had a moment's notice before she was wrapped swiftly into a hug.

A deep sigh left her as she embraced the woman she had known her entire life.

"Mom, if you squeeze any harder I am going to break." She muttered as she tried to pull away from the woman.

The blond woman pulled away swiftly but continued to keep a firm grip on the young doctor.

Sakura watched as her mother's jade eyes narrowed.

She knew what was coming.

All she had to do was wait for it.

_3, 2, 1..._

The reaction was just as expected.

The blond woman gripped the woman and gave her a sticky sweet smile that sent a chill down Sakura's spine.

_'Shit.'_

"Sakura Haruno! When were you going to inform me that you were engaged to Uchiha Itachi!" She screamed loudly as her face turned a bright red.

Sakura groaned as she tried to back away from her ranting mother.

"But, mom..."

The blond, formally known as Mebuki Haruno continued to glare at her child.

"Don't you but mom me, Sakura! Shouldn't I have known first!"

"Mom!"

"You're pregnant, aren't you? Is that the reason why you didn't want to tell me!" Mebuki said with a soft smile.

"I'm no..."

"Oh, we have so much to do!" Mebuki cut in with a bright smile as she finally let go of her confused daughter.

"But, mom.."

"Have you found a wedding dress yet?" Mebuki said with a smile as she clasped her hands together as she tried to imagine her only child getting married.

"Mom, I haven't..."

"Good then! We can go tomorrow!" Mebuki cut in quickly as she turned to the doorstep to grab the suitcase she had left outside.

"But.." Sakura tried again to no avail.

"No butts." Mebuki said with the same sticky sweet smile.

Sakura sighed.

"Yes, mother."

Mebuki smiled at her daughter once again.

"Good. Now come help me with my bags." She demanded.

Sakura looked back longingly at her chocolate chip cookies and comfortable couch.

She had a sneaking suspicion that this would be visit from her mother would be one for the record books.

She hated that feeling.

* * *

One hour later, one blond haired blue eyed woman opened the door leading to her best friend's house.

After the scene at the clinic earlier, she and Itachi and decided to get the hell out of the place.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

Not only were the paparazzi were hounding for picture after picture but they apparently had no intention of letting the elder Uchiha leave.

Of course, she had been worried about Sakura which was the reason why she was there in the first place.

"Sak, are you here?" She called out as she walked into the living room.

She stopped in her tracks as she noticed the very tidy living room.

A tingle raced down her spine as she tried to recall the last time she saw Sakura's living room so tidy.

The only time she could recall such a thing a happening was when Sakura's mother was in...

"Oh shit." She muttered as she tried to back away slowly as to not make a noise.

She was almost to the door when a chipper voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Ino-chan, is that you!" A voice called.

"Damn almost made it." She said softly as she turned around to notice the blond haired woman standing at the doorway of the living room.

"Mebuki-san!" Ino greeted politely.

She nodded her head in greeting.

She was, however; unprepared for the bone crushing hug the woman inflicted upon her poor body.

"Ino-chan, it has been so long since I saw you! How have you been?" The woman rambled as Ino closed her eyes to keep the headache at bay.

Now, Ino could admit that Sakura's mother was a fantastic woman but she had never met someone so over-exuberant in her entire life. Not only was Mebuki Haruno kind-hearted and gentle but apparently she loved everyone she came into contact with and unfortunately that included her.

"I've been good." Ino muttered breathlessly as she tried to escape the hug.

"That's so good to hear dear!" Mebuki said with a smile as the blond finally escaped her grasp.

"I am surprised to see you here." Ino commented with a smile as her eyes scanned the room for her friend.

"Of course, I couldn't miss my only daughter's engagement." Mebuki said with a smile as Ino looked back at her with a blank stare.

She inwardly groaned.

Geez, the paparazzi really did a number on Sakura's life.

In less than two days, Sakura had gone from unknown doctor to Konoha's It Girl.

"Even though the proposal is very recent, I feel Sakura should have gone shopping for her dress as soon as he proposed!" Mebuki rambled on completely ignoring the confused look in the other blond's eyes.

"Where is Sakura right now?" Ino asked as she looked around the very neat living area.

"Oh she is one the phone with that fiance of hers." Mebuki answered happily.

The woman was so caught up in her own thoughts that she completely missed the look of panic in Ino's eyes.

_Sakura was on the phone with Itachi?_

Ino groaned inwardly as she continued to block Mebuki out.

If Sakura was on the phone, then surely hell must have frozen over.

As she watched Mebuki continued to ramble about bridesmaid's dresses and flower girls, Ino felt as if she had slipped into the twilight zone.

_'Yep'_ she confirmed.

Hell must have frozen over.

* * *

At 6:15 pm one bubbly dark haired woman smiled as she saw the various images on the screen. As she clicked the picture of her handsome son and his future bride, Uchiha Mikoto clapped her hand in happiness.

"They are so beautiful together." she squealed happily.

She clicked on the large sized picture on the Itachi Uchiha fanclub Facebook page and was amazed by the immediate backlash against her future pink haired daughter.

The smile slid from her features as she read the comments. The comments ranged from words of congratulations to tear filled, angsty love letters to her son.

But, one comment on the page stood out to her as she scrolled down the page to read it once again.

One person apparently still thought Itachi was gay.

Not only did she not believe in Itachi and Sakura's relationship but she inferred that Itachi was using Sakura to pretend that he was not gay.

A frown lined her features as she continued to read the comments, the woman was so focused that she never noticed the door opening.

Black heels clicked against the marble floors as the red haired woman stood in the doorway watching her best friend click frantically. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she watched the anger that filled Mikoto's face.

"Hmph, is this how you greet your best friend?" The redhead blurted loudly.

A squeal left the black haired woman stood up from her laptop and rushed over to hug her best friend.

"Kushina, I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow." Mikoto said with a smile as she finally pulled away from her friend.

If the vibrant redhead was tired from her flight from Suna then she didn't show it as a mischievous smile slid across her pretty face.

"I was going to leave tomorrow but Minato wanted me here today." Kushina replied with a smile.

She looked Mikoto's shoulder at the still open Facebook page as she stepped around her friend.

"I heard about Itachi's predicament." Kushina said softly as she walked over to the laptop and slid into the plush seat.

Mikoto rolled her eyes as she followed her friend. Of course, Kushina heard about Itachi's predicament! She was the one who published the story about Sakura being a heart-breaker.

"Kushina, there are some people who still believe Itachi is gay." Mikoto said sadly as she still onto the plush sofa of the den.

"I see." Kushina said quietly as she looked over at her best friend who was looking down in sadness. She knew Mikoto was craving grandchildren, especially after her husband died.

She knew that look.

Her best friend was lonely.

In her own way, she understood. Naruto was her only child and he had chose Sasuke as a mate. Sure, she would never get biologically grandchildren but she was gaining Sasuke as a son.

She was just happy her son found love.

Most people never found love.

She loved Sasuke like he was her own and she was happy to have him.

She understood why she was now pushing for Itachi to have children. She was afraid that she would die before it actually happened.

"Well, I have a suggestion." Kushina mumbled as she looked at the picture of Sakura and Itachi holding hands as the paparazzi surrounded them from all sides.

"What is it, Kushina-chan?"

The violet eyed woman smiled as she turned away from the screen.

Mikoto inwardly groaned as she noted the look in Kushina's eyes. She knew that look. It was the same look Kushina kept on her face as a child when she was up to something.

"What you need here is a good old fashioned passionate kiss." Kushina said with a twinkle as she smiled at her best friend.

Mikoto shot to her feet so fast that her heels screeched against the marble floor.

"What?!"

"Oh don't look so surprised." Kushina said with a laugh.

"But, Itachi wouldn't do that if his life depended on it."

Kushina chuckled once again as she watched the outraged look on her best friend's face. She knew Itachi was old fashioned like his father but as she scanned the pictures from what the media called the "Uchiha Massacre" she noticed the look in Itachi's eyes before Sakura threw the water in his face.

She knew that look.

She could recognize it anywhere.

It was the same look her husband gave her when he wanted to..._er kiss her_.

Itachi desired Sakura Haruno.

She was sure of it.

She was willing to bet her media empire on it.

"Listen to me, Mikoto." Kushina said suddenly as she enlarged the picture of Sakura and Itachi walking together toward the clinic. She turned the screen in Mikoto's direction as the woman watched with a blank look.

"Mikoto, you were married 20 years. Surely, you recognize this look." Kushina said with a laugh.

Mikoto walked over toward the desk and looked at the laptop in mild interest.

She stared at the screen for a full minute before a her eyes light up in laughter.

"I don't know how I missed this before!" She grumbled as she picked up the phone to make a phone call.

Kushina laughed merrily as she clicked through the next set of pictures.

She was momentarily startled as the Facebook page updated and a new picture flooded the site.

She gasped as she glanced at the screen in shock. A few seconds passed before laughter bubbled in her throat.

_'Well, that was quick.'_

She turned to Mikoto to notice that she was still on the phone.

"Mikoto." She hissed loudly.

Mikoto only had a few seconds of notice before a paper ball collided with the back of her head.

"What?"

She turned and glared at her friend before Kushina stood up and stalked over to where she stood with the laptop in hand.

"Yo, get off the phone!" Kushina said happily before she shoved the laptop into Mikoto's unwilling hands.

The sound of an IPhone 5 hit the floor as Mikoto gaped at the image before her eyes.

Kushina's violet eyes twinkled as she noticed the surprised look on her friend's face.

"I'm a genius, dabattyane!"

"But..." Mikoto began, as she continued to stare at the picture.

"But, nothing!" Kushina said loudly before holding her side in laughter.

"I can't believe he..."

"Damn straight!" Kushina said happily as she picked up her designer bag.

"But..."

"He did." Kushina said with a smile as she looked at her shell shocked friend.

"But...I.."

"Oh C'mon Mikoto! They have been dancing around this for a while..It's only logical that he would act on instinct."

"He..."

"Yes, he did." Kushina said with an evil chuckle.

"Well, that certainly changes things." Mikoto said with a smile.

"Indeed. So, what is your next step Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Hn."

The room was quiet as the two women stared at the picture in awe.

"So, how much you wanna bet Sakura is freaking out right now?" Kushina said with a snort.

Mikoto was quiet for a few moments before looking back at the picture.

"Hn..Honestly, I don't think she looks too upset."

Kushina laughed as she turned away from the picture and began to make her way toward the kitchen to make a meal.

"I wouldn't be too upset either if a hot guy was kissing me either." Kushina said with a chuckle.

Mikoto smiled softly as she looked down at the screen.

She was looking forward to planning the wedding.

It was going to be the biggest thing to hit Konoha since...well ever.

* * *

"Shusui, you have to tell Itachi about what you did." Hana commented as she slid her arms into her posh leather jacket.

She watched with curious eyes as she watched the curly haired Uchiha turned a sickly green.

She could imagine the images floating through his head.

"But, that would involve me telling Itachi what I have done." Shusui pouted as he watched his friend continue to get dressed.

"Damn right." Hana retorted with a raised eyebrow.

She could understand Shisui's logic for wanting his cousin to get involved with a woman but this was absolutely ridiculous. Itachi was a 32 year old man.

Surely, he doesn't need his 34 year old cousin playing matchmaker for him.

"But..."

"No butts, Shisui." Hana snapped. "Either you tell Itachi what you have done or the press tell him."

Shisui dropped his head in defeat as he mentally made out his will.

Itachi was going to murder him.

"Besides..." Hana chirped. "Either way Itachi is going to kill you regardless."

Shisui gulped.

That was the one thing he was worried about.

* * *

That evening one dark haired Uchiha sat in a chair backstage as he allowed the makeup artist to put makeup on his face.

The silence from the makeup artist was a welcomed change from the usual makeup artists he had met. Many of the makeup artists were fangirls or fanboys who were always trying to seek an autograph or his phone.

He sighed mentally as he thought over what he was going to say during his interview with Konan this evening.

Not only was she the most popular reporter in country but she was notorious for dropping bombshells on her guests in order to get the jump on her competitor.

A chill raced along his spine as he tried to imagine the type of questions she would ask.

_Would she ask about the whole Sakura situation or would she ignore it completely?_

Even though he was originally there to speak about his new film, he knew the burning question would come up whether he wanted it to or not.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes to meditate as the makeup artist finished her task and slipped out of the dressing room unnoticed.

He had to prepare mentally for this interview even though he really didn't want to.

* * *

Bright lights filled the studio before it exploded in applause.

On this stage, stars were born. Dreams were crushed. _Secrets_...well they were pesky little things that never stayed hidden for long.

As she clutched her notes in between her fingertips, Konan internally squealed in excitement at being the one to break the news of Uchiha Itachi faking his relationship with Sakura Haruno.

On one hand, she felt sympathy for the young actor who valued his private life.

She understood the need to be away from the spotlight even though she was born to do so.

But, what she couldn't understand was why Itachi just didn't tell everyone that he had simply misspoke.

If he had been honest with the public then they would have forgiven him for such a comment.

As she walked out and addressed her audience she could feel the room buzz in anticipation.

Tonight would be one for the record books.

With the information she held in her hands, she was sure that this would be the moment that defined her career.

To think, when it was all over, she had Uchiha Shisui to thank.

* * *

The moment he stepped onto the stage, he felt it.

That impending sense of doom that seemed to follow him around lately.

As he shook hands with the beautiful, blue haired host, his mind drifted off to the moment where he kissed Sakura for the first time.

He knew he was supposed to pay attention to his host but his mind continued to drift.

He wondered what she was thinking.

When she pushed away, the only thing he felt was a feeling of something...

What it was, he wasn't quite sure.

"So, Itachi tell me a little bit about your relationship with Sakura?" Konan asked as she waved out at the clapping crowd.

Apparently, he had missed the moment where she steered the conversation toward his relationship.

"What is it you wish to know?" He said suavely as he smiled at the crowd.

Catcalls as well as swooning sighs filled the air, as the camera zoomed in on the handsome Uchiha with the face of an angel.

"Word is that this relationship is becoming serious...tell me were you really prepared to marry her?"

Silence filled the room as the crowd awaited the man's answer.

For a moment, it lingered before the sound of a twinkling laugh filled the air.

"Marriage. I do believe I am too young for that Konan." Itachi said with a smirk as he winked at the crowd.

Tensions eased as the catcalls continued before Konan proceeded with her next question.

"Well, since you are making a game of dodging my questions Itachi. I figure I would ask you a direct one...Are you faking your relationship with Sakura Haruno?"

Once again silence filled the room as Itachi stared blankly at the blue haired woman before his eyes.

Before a response could escape his lips, the blue haired woman continued but this time there was a bite to her voice.

"According to your cousin, Shisui, this whole thing was a sham from the beginning. You're not in love with her and she's not in love with you."

Gasps escaped the audience as Konan continued on with her evidence like a pit bull with a bone.

"This whole entire thing was a sham. If you had just mentioned that it was your little brother Sasuke in the picture then this entire thing could have been avoided. Tell me, Itachi. Do you go around mumbling random girls names when trying to find a date? If so, where can I get on the list?"

Silence filled the room as the camera zoomed in, taking in every single moment in detail.

Inside, Itachi felt this weight lift from his chest as he stared back the blue haired woman who was now glaring at him.

As much as he wanted to ignore her words, she was correct.

If he had been honest from the beginning then this entire thing wouldn't have taken place.

The image of bright green eyes filled his mind before a fleeting smile crossed his face.

If he had been honest then he would have never met Sakura...again.

He wouldn't have found the one who irritated as well as excited him.

He was thankful for this situation even though it turned his life into a living hell.

And now...now was a perfect moment to let her know...

For the first or maybe second time in his career, he was going to tell the truth.

Whether he wanted to or not was no longer of consequence.

He had to do what he had to do.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watched the screen in worry as the dark haired man sat in silence.

Even though his death was unavoidable, Shisui couldn't help but to worry about cousin.

"I hope you know that Itachi's going to kill you, right?" Hana asked as she took a sip of her soda.

She watched as the handsome man in front of her eyes deflated like a balloon.

"Yes, I know, Hana." He said quietly as he continued to stare at the screen.

Shisui couldn't help but to wonder what was running through Itachi's mind at this moment.

One thing he knew for sure was this was by far the stupidest thing he had ever done.

* * *

He was lost in his thoughts when the sound of Itachi's answer filled the air.

"Hn..I have never said I was not in love with her. It sounds like the misconception may lie with your information source."

Somewhere deep inside, Shisui heard the sound of the angels in heaven smiling down on him.

Even though he knew he was going to die, just hearing Itachi say those words was enough to send him to heaven.

Those words were as much as a confession they could expect from Itachi...

Shisui smiled as he stared back at the screen.

For once, he did something right...

* * *

On the other side of town, two, stunned pairs of eyes stared blankly at the screen.

Silence filled the room, as the television showed commercial after commercial.

Finally, the stunned silence was broken the sound of one ponytailed, blue eyed blond choking on her own spit.

"Forehead...I think..."

"Yeah..." The pink haired woman answered as she continued to stare blankly at the screen.

"Did...just...confess?"

Silence.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Silence...

"I don't know...But, maybe now is the time to become the nun I had always planned to be..."

Silence filled the room before the pink haired woman's words hit its mark.

"A nun..."

"Yeah..."

Silence...

"A nun! Wait...what the hell Sakura!"

"Yeah..."

"So, you're going to run away Like the Sound of Music or something?"

Silence.

"Idiot, did you forget that you aren't Catholic and not a virgin?"

A sigh filled the room.

"Damnit...I knew I was forgetting something"

* * *

_A/N: This is not the end...We have one more chapter left...I think..._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I will be perfectly honest. This one chapter has been sitting under the doc manager for a few months now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to update this story or just let it hang off as a cliff hanger. This is not my best chapter but I wanted to go ahead and finish this story. I hope you enjoy and if you don't then you have my apologies._

* * *

**The What Girl?**

**Chapter 9: The It Girl**

* * *

The smell of food burning drew her from the warm covers of her bed with a groan.

'_Who in the world was cooking at her house at 6am?'_

She padded down the hall in fuzzy slippers with a yawn. As she stepped out into the main foyer she looked up just in time to notice the burst of flame from whatever concoction her mother had cooked up.

A shiver ran down her spine.

As much as she loved her mother, she didn't want to be the one to tell her that she was a horrible cook.

"Ah, you're finally up!" A bright voice chipped happily.

She wanted to groan once again but she caught herself just in time as another flame escaped from the overflowing pot.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She muttered as she took a seat.

He green eyes only widened slightly before a large book appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

As she flipped through the pages, her heart dropped.

This book….this magazine….was full of wedding dresses!

What the hell?

"Mom, for the last time I am not getting married." The pink haired woman moaned before standing up and grabbing the fire extinguisher.

She was sick of her mother ruining her dishware whenever she came to town.

As the remnants of the flames extinguished she turned her green eyes back to her mother who was looking at her as if she had grown another head.

"Sakura Haruno! How can you stand there and lie to my face like that?"

Pink eyebrows rose in astonishment as she watched her mother work herself into frenzy.

"What do you mean I am lying to your face? I am not engaged to Itachi!"

Furious green eyes snapped back at her as her mother stepped forward with purpose in her step. This was not good.

"Like hell you are!" Mebuki bellowed. "I saw Itachi's interview that night too and saw how he confessed his love for you on national television!"

At those words, Sakura's pale skin grew even paler.

For the better half of a week, she had been trying to put his words out of her mind.

Since she never left her house, the paparazzi stopped hanging around as such.

She no longer saw pictures of herself on the news every single day, which was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Sure, she was fairly sure that everyone was still talking about Itachi's declaration of love for her. She was also pretty sure that if she was step foot outside of her home then she would be plastered all over the entertainment section once again.

She closed her eyes and groaned as she slid back into her seat and laid her head against the counter.

Even though the paparazzi had stopped hounding her, she no longer felt normal. Her life had changed in the span of a week.

Not only was her face known all over the world now but everyone saw her as Itachi's lover.

She sighed onto the counter as a soft arm was slung around her shoulder.

Her bright green eyes looked up just in time to notice the sad look in her mother's eyes. She was not sure why her mother seemed so downtrodden but she could tell that something was bothering her.

"Mom, what's going on? You have never tried to push me to get married before. Even when I dated Kiba in college, you never tried to push me. What is it about Itachi that makes you think I should marry him?"

A soft sigh escaped the blond haired woman before she shot to her feet.

With soft steps, she made her way over to the stove and set the kettle in order to make tea.

"Mom?" She questioned as she watched her mother lift the kettle and placed it on the stove at a reasonable temperature.

Now she was really worried.

Her mother didn't know the first thing about cooking or making tea.

Ino's mother had called her the antichrist of cooking.

For a damned good reason.

A few moments of silence passed before the kettle whistled and a piping hot cup of jasmine tea was placed before her.

Sakura stared down into the liquid as her brain tried to work overtime to figure out the meaning of her mother actually displaying some type of skill in the kitchen.

"Mom, you're making me nervous. What's going on?"

She watched as she blond woman sighed and her lips began to tremble.

For some reason, apprehension swept across her mind as she continued to watch her mother in silence.

"Sakura….sweetie….."

At those words, Sakura's mind went blank.

The last her mother called her sweetie was the day her father died. She had been a young girl at the time and had no clue what death was but she would never forget the sadness in her mother's eyes as she tried to explain why she would never see her father again.

Her heart clenched.

Was there something wrong with her mother?

"Mom, what's…?"

"I'm dying, Sakura."

There was no sound.

No words.

Only tears as she wept for her mother as her body trembled.

"How…when…Mom, why didn't you tell me?" she gasped as she looked back at her mother who stared back with a watery smile.

"Because you shouldn't have to worry about me."

Tears continued to slip down her face as she looked back at the woman who was there for her during every single milestone in her life.

An overwhelming sense of gratitude filled her senses as she reached out and pulled her loving mother into a hug.

She would do anything to make her mother's last days happy ones.

Even if it meant pretending to be engaged to Itachi.

* * *

Usually the coming of a new day brings about joy, happiness, and sometimes relief. But, for Shisui Uchiha, it brought nothing of the sort.

As he stared out of the window of his five star hotel, he was reminded of the reason of just why he was hiding.

Two words.

Itachi Uchiha.

Shisui knew his cousin would kill him for revealing the details of his love life with Konan.

Hell, he couldn't blame him.

Sure, he deserved it but if there was one thing he regretted was just how Konan had access to the information in the first place.

He cringed as he looked out the window again and the wonderful view of the rising run.

Itachi was going to kill him.

He was sure of it.

But, a secret part of him hoped that Itachi wouldn't kill him because he was his favorite cousin and trusty manager.

The sound of the phone ringing drew his eyes from the picturesque image in front his eyes.

He cringed as the phone continued to sound throughout the air. In a last moment of sanity, he took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

Never in a million years, he never thought he would be surprised by whose voice he would hear over the line.

Funny how things worked itself out.

* * *

It only took one hour to get to the destination but he was on egg-shells the entire way.

Not only did the woman of Itachi's "affection" just call him but the place she asked to him to meet her had so many implications that he didn't know where to begin.

As the view of Sarutobi bridal shop came into the view, he pulled into the parking lot with a dumbstruck look on his features.

Sakura asked him to meet her at a bridal shop.

A tingling at his spine told him he should have picked up the phone to tell Itachi but he brushed it off with a smile as the lovely pink haired woman exited the shop.

Surprise lined his features as she walked out of the shop and directly toward his car.

As she approached, he noticed just how elegant and graceful she looked in a black pencil skirt and sleeveless lace cream blouse.

He was never one for ogling but he could never resist a pair long legs.

His eyes ran along her frame once again and he came to the conclusion that his cousin was a very lucky man.

Hell, if he wasn't committed to a life of bachelorhood then he would have went after her himself.

It only took a moment for her to reach his car but he took this moment to notice the sadness in her bright green eyes.

'_Interesting_.' He thought as he continued to eye her with a critical eye.

A small smile graced her features before she waved.

He moved to open the door but paused as the sound of his phone rang.

His blood froze in his veins.

There was only one person with that ringtone.

Itachi.

'_Well, I'm screwed.'_

He gulped as he looked down as his ringing IPhone. A bead of sweat appeared at his temple.

He had never ignored Itachi's call before.

Itachi was like a brother to him but he was also his number one client.

Would he be upset if he "accidently" hit the reject button?

His answer came in the form a pink haired woman as she opened the car door and dragged the still ringing phone from his clammy fingers.

With a smirk, she promptly hit the ignore button before tossing the phone back to him with a smile.

"Now that you're here we can finally get to work." She said swiftly before turning on heel.

She was halfway across the parking lot when she noticed the handsome dark haired man was still staring down at his phone with a frown across his features.

_'What the hell?'_

"Shisui, we need to talk. If you would like to have this conversation in the middle of the parking lot where I am pretty sure the paparazzi would stumble across us then I suggest you follow me."

It only took a moment of hesitation before the pink haired woman turned on her heel and stalked over the dark haired Shisui to grab him by the collar to drag him over to Starbucks where they could have a rational conversation.

She muttered as she dragged the very surprised man across the parking lot.

This wasn't what she expected when she asked him to meet her.

She expected him to be cooperative, damn it!

This was surely too much trouble than what it was worth.

"Damnit!"

* * *

"There is no way in hell he would go for that." A loud voice blurted in the midst of conversation.

An annoyed pink eyebrow rose as she eyed the handsome man who was staring out of the window with a scowl.

"How do you know that?" she snapped.

"Because I have known Itachi since he was baby. I know he would never go for something like this."

"But…"

"But nothing Sakura-chan! Your heart is in the right place but the action is all wrong. Is this what you want? To fool your mother into believing that you are going to happily marry Itachi?"

Shisui stood from the small table and grabbed his small black coffee.

After the disaster with this whole Konan/Sakura/Itachi situation he realized that it would be better to keep his nose out of his cousin's business.

"Wait, please Shisui. Don't leave."

Dark eyes turned back to the sad green that was now looking down that was looking down at the table as if she wanted to disappear.

"Why should I?"

"Because…."

A moment of silence passed before the bright green eyes snapped back up to his with angry tears in her eyes.

"Because my mother is sitting there at that bridal shop waiting on me to try on wedding dresses when I don't even have a fiancé! Do you know how much it would hurt her to hear that I am not actually in a relationship with Itachi? My mother is dying, Shisui! I need to make her last few months as happy as possible!

"But, Sakura...this is…"

"But nothing, Shisui!"

She glared back the once lively man who looked at her as if he was debating something.

"If you don't want to help me then that's fine!"

She slammed her hand down in frustration as she continued to yell at the still quiet Uchiha.

"But, I am going to shop for a wedding dress with my mother. I refuse to break her heart because of something like this! So, you either help me with this or you can have the guilt eat away at you for not helping a dying woman!"

Shisui internally groaned.

As the pink haired woman glared back at him, he ironically thought that maybe Sakura was in the wrong field.

She should have become a lawyer.

Damn it.

He sighed loudly before dropping back into his seat.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the guilt trip. You have my attention. Now what is it you wish to do?"

"That is where the problem lay Shisui. I have no idea."

The young man was quiet before he spoke again.

"Well, Sakura-chan it sounds you are in a bit of a bind. But, have no fear the love doctor Shisui is here!"

Sakura groaned.

She knew she shouldn't have listened to Ino.

Damn that Ino.

* * *

At 10am, one blond blue eyed Ino stood outside her best friend's house in absolute shock.

She knew first hand just how much her best friend's life had changed since Itachi's confession but she never imagined it had changed that much.

As she stared at the various flowers in her best friend's driveway leading all the way up to her doorstep, Ino was mentally calculating how expensive the flowers were.

Her parents owned a floral empire so she knew every single flower that lined the driveway in extreme detail.

She was in awe at some of the rare flowers that lined the doorstep.

As she pulled out her keys, she wished a man would do something like this for her.

There was no doubt in her mind that every single flower was a gift from the handsome actor who had recently ruffled her best friend's feathers.

She secretly wondered just how long was Sakura was intending to ignore the beautiful flowers that lined her driveway every single day since the confession.

As she gathered a bundle of soft white lilies into her hands, she smiled.

At least she had talked her best friend out of becoming a nun.

And besides, what nun had pink hair and swore like a sailor?

* * *

He continued to stare down at his phone is disbelief as his manger's voice mail came on once again.

He was mildly displeased when he learned that his cousin had been the reason for Konan finding out his relationship with Sakura.

After speaking with Hana after the incident, he understood where is cousin was coming from but he despised the way people tried to interfere with his life.

He took a deep breath before picking up the phone once again but this time he was going to call the one person he should have talked to from the beginning.

With sigh, he placed the call.

He knew his little brother was going to be very displeased.

* * *

By the time noon rolled around, Mikoto Uchiha stared at her television in shock.

Sure, she had a hand in the entire plot for Itachi and Sakura to get married but she had never imagined that her heard work had paid off so soon.

On her sixty inch television, showed a glowing pink haired Haruno Sakura with Shisui standing off to the side with a smile.

The words "Engagement Confirmation" appeared across the screen as she continued to stare at the screen.

Had Itachi actually proposed to Sakura?

And if not then who in the hell was interrupting her plan?

* * *

"Just as I predicted the picture is on every single site in the country." Shisui remarked to the pink haired woman with a smile as she stood glowing in a flowing white wedding dress.

She smiled gratefully as she continued to stare at the vision of herself in the mirror.

A pang of regret shot through her veins as she realized that after today there was no turning back.

No longer would she be known as Haruno Sakura, Itachi Uchiha's lover.

She now be known as Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha's fiancee and Konoha's newest It Girl."

She took a deep breathe as she looked at herself once again.

Tomorrow was the start of her new life as the It Girl.

Now all she had to do was inform Itachi of her endeavors.

She was looking forward to it.

Really.

Okay maybe... not really.

Fin.

* * *

_A/N: This is the end of the What Girl. As you may have noticed that the story does not feel complete. Well it could be because I plan on writing a sequel to this story. Yes! A sequel!_

_ Thank you all again for the wonderful words and reviews for this story. As of this moment, the What Girl is completed. I thank you joining me on this endeavor. Until next time!_


End file.
